Trials of Death: Book 5
by Raaiku
Summary: The odds are stacked against him and if he fails, Darren will be dropped onto the stakes in the Hall of Death in Vampire Mountain until he dies. If he succeeds, he will gain the respect of his clan. Somehow a twist of fate drags him into the dawn of a war
1. Please Don't Die on Me

**Chapter I**

**Disclaimer: **All characters besides Ariel belong to Darren Shan, as well as the names of locations.

I MISS WRITING THIS YOU HAVE NO IDEA !

**Chapter Song: **Ready To Fall – Rise Against

_Hope for the best, expect the worst, _somebody once told me. And that's exactly what I did. The massive Hall of Khledon Lurt was almost empty, aside from those who sat at the table with me- Gavner, Kurda, and Harkat- and a guard who sat by himself with a mug of beer.

Four hours had slipped by slowly and painfully for me since my visit in the Hall of Princes. From what had been said there, and the looks of grief on the faces of my companions… I think I'm staring death right in the face.

_Hold on slow down  
Again from the top now and tell me everything.  
I know I've been gone for  
What seems like forever  
But I'm here now waiting_

Unable to listen to Gavner and Kurda discuss my Trials at an almost inaudible volume, my eyes scanned the room before falling on Harkat's face. He had his hood down, so I could see his gray, scarred, skin.

"Have you… seen… much of… the Halls?" He asked, after catching my eye and lowering his mask.

"A bit," I shrugged.

"You must… Take me… on a tour." He pleaded.

_To convince you that I'm__ not  
A ghost or a stranger  
But closer than you think  
She said, "just go on to what you  
Pretend is your life but  
Please don't die on me"_

"Darren won't have time for the halls… Or much of anything other than the trials." Kurda sighed.

"Okay well, since I wasn't even informed about the rules of the trials before, can you enlighten me now?" I asked.

"Well, the trials were restructured about a thousand years ago. Before that, they were held every council, and every vampire had to take them every time. They're a part of our vampiric heritage and were held for as long as any vampire can remember." Gavner explained. "Now, only those who train to become a General are required take the trials. However, a lot of normal vampires who aren't aiming for that take them, just to earn the respect of their peers."

_Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down, take a step_

"I'm confused- I thought that once you took the trials, you automatically became a General."

"That's not true," Kurda answered with a frail smile, running a hand through his blonde hair. "The Trials are only the first test for those preparing to become a General. There are other tests that follow. Passing the trials just means you're a vampire of good standing."

"Oh," I nodded slowly. "So what happens in the Trails? I mean, what do I have to do?"

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall_

"There are many different tests, but you have to take only five of them, and they're picked at random." Gavner clarified. "You'll have to face each challenge at a time. They range from fighting wild boars to climbing perilous mountains. Each test takes place one night after another, so you're only allowed a day's rest in between. You have to be extremely cautious at the start, because if you get injured early, you won't have much time to heal for later on."

"Actually, Darren might have some luck on his side." Kurda said, which was the first optimistic statement I've heard in a while. "The Festival of The Undead is almost here."

_Perpetual motion the image wont focus  
A blur is all that's seen  
But here in this moment like the eye of the storm  
It all came clear to me  
I found a shoulder to lean on  
An infallible reason to live all by itself  
I took one last look from the heights that I once loved  
And then I ran like hell_

"What's that?" I asked, to muster up a small ray of hope.

"Once every vampire has arrived to the Council- and using the Stone of Blood we found only three more latecomers, we hold a huge celebration. Once the last vampire arrives, the Festival will begin, and no official business can take place." He explained.

"If the Festival starts during your trials, you'll get a three night break." Gavner boomed.

"If the latecomers arrive on time," Kurda added gloomily.

_Wings won't take me  
Heights don't phase me  
So take a step  
But don't look down take a step_

"Well you're just a ray of fucking sunshine!" I snapped. He just gave me a puzzled look. "Why are you so certain I'll fail?"

"Look, Darren, it's not that I think poorly of you, but I'm not going to lie. Clearly, the odds are stacked against you. You're young, so not only are you physically unprepared, but you haven't had any time to train. I just think that you're being thrown in the deep end and it's not fair."

"Nobody ever said that life was fair." I heard Ariel say.

We turned around to see that Seba and Mr. Crepsley, who had his hand on the glassy eyed princess' shoulder, stood behind us.

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall_

They joined us at our table and greeted us with silent nods.

Ariel had sat close next to me, and it was alarming how much more confidence I had mustered up just by the feel of her shoulder against me.

"You were very quick to agree to the trials, Larten." Kurda said disapprovingly. "Darren didn't realize that failure to complete the test was death, if he was not already killed in attempt."

_I count the times that I've been sorry (I know I know)  
Now my compassion slowly drowns (I know I know)  
If there's a time these walls could guard you (I know I know)  
Then let that time be right now_

"Is this true, Darren?"

I nodded. "I thought that if things really got bad, I could just quit."

Mr. Crepsley shook his head. "My apologies Darren, I should have made things clearer. However, I still stand by my decision. I was at fault when I blooded Darren, and I wish I could take the trails in his stead. That is not an option though, and this is the only way."

_Now I'm standing on the rooftop  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall  
Now I'm standing on the rooftop(ready to fall)_


	2. I'm Never Gonna Leave You

**Chapter II**

"We're not going to give up without a fight," Ariel said. "Seba brought up a very valid point to the Princes and I, an old rule."

I look at the vampire with hope, and he nodded in agreement. "All is far from lost. As soon as I caught news of Darren's trials, I hurried to the Hall of Princes and explained to them the ancient and almost forgotten Period of Preparation clause."

"The what?" Gavner asked, confused.

"Vampires who take the trials are given the opportunity to have a night and a day to prepare before hand. Most would prefer to just tackle the task immediately, but the choice is not dishonorable."

"Does it still apply, though? I heard it hasn't been used in over a thousand years."

There Kurda goes again, with his pessimistic bullshit.

Seba chuckled. "Just because it is unfashionable, that does not make it null. The Princess objected at first, but seeing as how Darren's situation is peculiar, Ariel was able to reason with them."

"Therefore, Darren has a forty-eight hour break in between each test." Mr. Crepsley added. "Twenty-four hours to prepare, then twenty-four hours to rest afterwards."

"That's great news," Gavner said with a bright smile.

"We also ruled out some of the most difficult trials," Ariel pointed out. "They're all hard, but we don't have to worry about drawing ones that are clearly out of Darren's ability."

"I _still _say it's unfair." Kurda mumbled. "Aren't there any other laws we can use? Like children can't be killed or something?"

"We've stretched the rules enough." Ariel replied. "There is nothing else we can do, besides pray. And wait."

The vampire just sighed and shook his head.

Mr. Crepsley stood to his feet with a yawn. "Come, Darren, I am tired and it is best you turn in for the day now."

"I doubt I'll be able to get a minute of sleep."

"You must get as much sleep as possible, Darren. You are going to need it."

"Alright," I sighed, although I still doubted I'd get much sleep." Harkat stood to join Mr. Crepsley and I before we left. "See you all tomorrow."

They nodded in reply, expressions gloomy.

We began to walk away, and I had fallen back a couple feet behind Mr. Crepsley and Harkat when someone pulled on my arm.

I turned around, to see Ariel with her hand around my wrist. Her blue eyes were big and full with concern, comparable to moons.

"Goodnight, Darren." She said with a small, weak voice, begging to be embraced. It was strange, coming from her.

I answered her plea, wrapping my arms around her tightly. She buried her face into my shoulder.

"Goodnight," I said softly.

"We've always been there for each other and we always make it through, and nothing can change that." She lifted her face away from my shoulder. "I'll be there for you every step of the way, alright?"

I nodded, finding myself fighting back the tears that were coming.

"No matter what, you'll always have somebody here for you. I'm never gonna leave you," She said, shaking her head. "I'm never gonna leave you."

Ariel pressed her soft lips against mine. "I love you, Darren."

"I love you too, Ariel. Just hang in there with me, alright?"

"I will."

---

Back in my cell, I lay silently in my hammock, staring off at the ceiling. Thousand of thoughts were running in and out of my mind. Harkat had already climbed into his hammock and had fallen asleep awhile ago. It took hours of tossing and turning before I finally drifted into sleep. Although I wasn't able to get in a full day's sleep, I was feeling reasonably refreshed at nightfall.

Mr. Crepsley and Arra were waiting for me outside the Hall of Princes, where I was to report to find out what my first trial would be.

"How are you?" The vampiress asked, shaking my hand.

"I'm okay," I shrugged, although I'm sure I'm far from it.

"Nervous?"

"Yes."

"I was, too, before my trials. It's completely normal. The most important thing is to not panic."

"I'll do my best not to."

She cleared her throat. "I hope you weren't offended by what I had said in the Hall of Princes. I don't believe in going easy on anyone, no matter what, even if they are children. Our life is a hard one, and not for the weak. Personally, I think you'll pass the trials, but if you don't, I won't plead for your mercy."

"I understand."

"We're still friends?"

"Of course, Arra."

"If you need any help preparing, just let me know. I've been through the trials three times, just to prove to myself that I am a worthy vampire. There's very little that I don't know about them."

"We will keep that in mind," Mr. Crepsley said, bowing to her.

Arra laid her eyes on Mr. Crepsley, with a small smile. "Gracious as ever, Larten," She noted. "And as handsome."

I bit my lip to avoid breaking out in hysterical laughter. Mr. Crepsley took the compliment as if people told him that all the time, and bowed again.

"And you are as beautiful as usual," He returned.

"I know," She said with a smile before leaving. His golden eyes followed her as she walked away.

"And you're as beautiful as usual, cupcake," I teased, my voice high pitched.

"What was that?" He snapped.

"Nothing," I said quickly, with fake innocence. "...Is she your old girlfriend or something?"

"If you must know, she was once my mate."

"You got a divorce?"

"Vampires neither marry nor divorce as humans do. We simply make temporary mating commitments instead."

I frowned, completely confused.

"Besides, you are not one to talk. Do not think for a second that I did not see that moment you and Ariel shared last night."

I felt my cheeks begin to burn. "Say what?"

"I know it was not you're fault, but it was silly of her to do such a thing, let alone in public. I'm sure the both of you realized from the last meeting in the Hall of Princes that the other vampires do not approve of her affection for you. It is simply a distraction from her duties. Did I not tell you a long time ago, not to fall in love with her?"

My face was as red as ever. "Mr. Crepsley, it's time to present ourselves. I don't want to be late." I took off quickly to avoid more scolding, or anything further on the subject.


	3. Task That Lies Ahead

**Chapter III**

Vanez Blane was waiting for Mr. Crepsley and I inside the Hall of Princes. His one eye rested on me, and with a reassuring smile, he asked, "Ready for the Trials?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

The games master took me by my arm, pulling me to the side, and leaned down as if he were about to whisper. "If you want, I can tutor you for the trials. I've already discussed it with the Princes and they won't object. I'll be like your trainer in a boxing match."

"Sound good to me," I said.

"Awesome," He stood straight again, and turned to Mr. Crepsley. "You don't mind, do you, Larten?"

"Not at all," He replied. "I had planned to tutor Darren, but you are much more suited to the duty. Are you sure it is not an inconvenience?"

"Of course not, I'll be training Ariel, as well." He said firmly, then shook my hand. "Then it is agreed."

"Thanks, Vanez."

"Don't worry about it. A vampire can always depend on help from his own," He said with a wink.

A guard called my name, so Vanez and I stepped past the circular benches to the earthen dais where the thrones stood.

Ariel sat in the center throne, wearing a dark red transparent dress with one long sleeve that draped down to her side, with one simple strap. The deep color of her dress made her skin all the more pale and creamy by comparison. From what I could see, as she was sitting with her legs crossed, the sides of her dress were cut off at the waist and followed her feminine curves. She looked still and cold, holding the fragment of the red stone hanging from her neck in her hand. Her face, her unreadable sapphire eyes, showed no emotion. She looked magnificent, shining like the moon itself.

She was as distant as the moon too.

I found myself halted, once again, by her cold beauty.

"Are you willing to accept the task that lies ahead, Darren? Will you submit to any trial that comes your way?"

I knew that I had been asked a question and it was very important that I answer it. I tried to gather my scattered thoughts. Blue eyes held mine, and I longed for them to light with approval. All I could do was nod slowly.

At that, Paris Skyle announced to the hall in general that the Period of Preparation clause would be used, and some trials had been withdrawn, due to my size and youth.

"Does anyone wish to object to these terms?" He asked.

Mika Ver Leth looked unhappy with the conclusion, casting his eyes down and picking at the folds of his black shirt. Nonetheless, he held his tongue, perhaps from fear of the lash of his ladies'.

"Very well, we shall draw the first trial." Paris declared.

A green-uniformed guard came forward with a bag of numbered stones. As one of the generals began to examine the stones, as it was common practice, I lowered my gaze to the floor and took several deep breaths to keep back the terror and anxiety that threatened to overwhelm me.

Once the general was done checking the stones, the bag was shook again, and brought to me.

I closed my eyes, reached into the bag, and grabbed the first stone I touched.

"Number eleven,"The guard shouted. "The Aquatic Maze."

At that, the audience of vampires broke out into hushed conversations.

"Is that good or bad?" I breathed, looking up at Vanez, afraid of the answer.

"It depends," He said. "Can you swim?"

"Yes."

"Then we're okay. It's as good a first trial as any. Things could have been much worse."

Once the stone was checked put aside so it couldn't be picked again, Paris told me to report to the Trial at dusk tomorrow, and although he had business that would keep him away, someone else should be present.

"Good luck, Darren Shan."

"Thank you, Paris," I said, quickly bowing. My eyes shifted to Ariel.

She placed her right hand middle finger against her forehead, placed the tips of her fingers on her eyelids, then spread her thumb and her little finger to the sides of her face.

"Good luck, Darren," She mouthed.

I nodded silently to her, not knowing what the strange gesture she had made meant, before rushing with Vanez and Mr. Crepsley to prepare for my first trial.


	4. Never Will I Break

**Chapter IV**

**Chapter Song : **Never Will I Break – 3 Doors Down

* * *

_Lay me down  
Wash this blood off my hands for me  
While I cry, cry out  
Don't let me die before I go to sleep  
And I can't keep going  
But I can't start again_

The Aquatic Maze was built with a low ceiling and water tight walls, and on each of the four external walls it had doors in and out of it.

I began to walk around the practice maze, wishing it was the real thing so I could map it out in my head. Still, it was good practice. If I didn't get lost, it took me four or five minutes to get through it.

However, when I finally took the trial, I would have a half my weight of a rock tied to my leg.

Which should be a bit of an _inconvenience_.

_The road I walk is paved  
With broken promises I've made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
But never will I break _

Not only that, but the maze was, _of course_, going to be filled with water. Once I start the trial, the water will slowly begin to pour into the labyrinth from hoses. I have to get out of the maze in about fifteen minutes, otherwise I'll be screwed, because it take exactly seventeen minutes to completely fill up.

"The most important thing, is _not _to panic." Vanez stressed, giving me advice as we walked though the maze. "That's the number one thing to avoid, as most who perish in the maze do so because they panic. Don't let the rising water distract you," He went on. "Just focus on solving the maze. Take that fear and use the adrenaline to get you out."

_These walls I make  
They hold me in and hold me back today  
Oh but tomorrow's new  
And I'll walk right out and walk right over you  
If you hear me screaming  
Please don't let me fall again_

The hour of the night went on as we walked through the maze. "The walls of the maze may look the same, but they aren't. Take note of everything," He advised. "A discolored stone, a jagged piece of floor, a crack. Every detail is vital to making a mental map. That way, if you recognize anything, you can swiftly find a way back on path."

We spent a long time covering the maze, and at first it was easy for me to memorize the small details we came across. However, before I knew it, there was so many I had to remember and it was getting difficult. I had to take note of a different one each time, and the more their was to recall, it was so confusing.

"You're not concentrating!" Vanez snapped, when I came to seventh or eighth stop.

"I'm trying..." I murmured. "It's hard."

"Well trying isn't good enough! You think it's difficult now? Forget about everything. Forget about the trials or the water, or food or whatever it is you're thinking about! Forget about everything but the maze. If you're even the slightest bit distracted, you're doomed."

_The road I walk is paved  
With broken promises I've made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
But never will I break _

It was easier said then done, but after about an hour, I had improved. Vanez was right about cutting off all other trains of thought, that seriously helped, but it was fucking _boring. _Soon enough, though, I accepted the boredom. It was better then excitement and fear, which could cost me my logical judgment.

Once my map making skills were down, Vanez tied a rock to my leg, attached by a rope. It was only a quarter of my weight, and once I got accustomed to that we would switch to a third of my weight. The reason for this, he explained, was so that I wasn't too exhausted before my trial. After trying out the second rock, we would use the real thing for a little.

_My time is on its way  
I'll fall but I won't break _

As a half-vampire, carrying around only a quarter of my body weight was a piece of cake. Still, the fact that it was slowing me down was annoying enough, but I had to keep stopping to free it when it got caught on corners or in cracks. Simply tugging on the rope, Vanez told me, had a possibility of making the situation worse.

Every time the rock got snagged, I would go through the trouble of getting it free over again and over again. Each time, I lost more patience, I became more frustrated, and my throat began to burn more with the threat of tears of defeat.

On top of that, according to Vanez, my entire should be occupied with mapping the maze. Everything else I did would depend on instinct.

_The road I walk is paved  
With broken promises I've made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
But never will I break _

"This is fucking useless!" I finally groaned, sinking to the floor. "It'll be months before I'm ready for this. I don't have a hope in hell."

"If you're plan on whining and moaning about it, then you don't have a hope!" He roared, squatting besides me. "Otherwise, of course you do!"

"Feel that?" He asked, before jabbing a sharp finger into my stomach.

"Ow!" I shouted, slapping his hand away. "The hell was that for?"

"It hurts, right?" He asked, then poked me again.

"Cut the shit!"

"It's sharp right?" Jabbing me again.

"Yes!"

He stood. "Imagine how much more sharper the stakes in the Hall of Death are."

Sitting there for only one more brief moment, I inhaled, stood, then gave the rope a shake. I continued through the maze, making the map in my head, and for all else relied on instinct.

_The road I walk is paved  
With broken promises I've made  
At least a million times I've fallen  
But never will I break _


	5. Till I Collapse

**Chapter V**

**Chapter Song :** Till I Collapse - Eminem

_Thank. God._

We finally took a break, and met up with Mr. Crepsley and Harkat in the Hall of Khledon Lurt for a meal. I was the least bit hungry, let alone my stomach was too tight to keep down anything, but Vanez told me I have to eat. I would need every single bit of energy for the trial.

_'Cause sometimes you feel tired,  
feel weak, and when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up.  
But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength  
and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up  
and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse. _

"How is he doing?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Remarkably well," Vanez replied, chewing on the remains of whatever dead animal we were eating. "You have a fine assistant, Larten. He learns quite fast. Although I had only hid my dread when they announced his first trial, I know now that he has the potential to pull through. We still have a lot to do- he hasn't trained in water yet, but I'm a lot more hopeful then I was a couple hours ago."

I had dazed out while blankly watching Harkat feed Madame Octa bread crumbs soaked in bat broth.

_I'm faithless... _I thought absently.

_I'm scared._

"Managing her okay?" I asked the Little Person, pulling myself from my thoughts that were gibbering in my head, whispering bids for attention.

_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. _

"Yes. She is... easy to take... care of."

"Just don't let her out of her cage," I warned. _Don't let her out of her cage? _Like nobody would have ever thought of that? I just wanted to say anything, I was afraid of leaving myself to my own thoughts.

"I know. I have... often watched you... preform with her... on stage."

I nodding, taking note that Harkat's speech had made a great improvement.

"Do you think... you will... be ready for... the trials?"

_That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.  
Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me.  
You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me _

"Depends if I even get through the training!" I moaned. "I could seriously just slide under this table and sleep for a week. I suppose that I need to prepare as much as possible, though."

"I have been... listening to... vampires talk." Harkat said. "Many are... betting on...you."

"Oh?" I asked with interest, sitting up. "What odds are they giving me?"

"They do not... have actual odds... They bet clothes... and jewelry. I... know Kurda, Gavner... and Arra believe... in you."

"Good to hear," I smiled. "And what about Mr. Crepsley?"

_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.  
Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
Till the smoke clears out and my high burn out  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. _

"He told Seba... If you failed... He would eat... his cape."

I laughed, pleased.

"And what about-" I held my tongue, not sure if I wanted to continue. "Uh..."

"Ariel?" He asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Mr. Crepsley asked, suddenly.

"Nothing," I answered quickly.

Once we were done eating, Vanez and I returned to the maze, where we practiced with heavier rocks and in the water. As the hours of the night drew closer to dawn, I went through the most breaking labor I have ever experienced. Ever.

By the time he had sent me back to my cell to rest, I collapsed halfway there and had to be carried back to my room by sympathetic guards.

_Until the roof  
The roof comes off  
Until my legs  
give out from underneath me _


	6. One Last Breath

**Chapter VI**

**Chapter Song: **One Last Breath - Creed

* * *

When I woke up, I was alarmed at first because I thought I was paralyzed for a second. I was so stiff from the night before that I thought I wouldn't be able to _get _to the maze, let alone find my way through it.

After a couple of minutes of walking around, I worked out the stiffness and felt like a million dollars. Vanez had pushed me just the right amount.

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say _

_Note to self_, don't doubt his tactics in the future.

It was surprising that a few more pounds could mean the difference between living and dying, which sucked because I was really hungry.

Mr. Crepsley and Vanez showed up when it was time. Mr. Crepsley was wearing his best, bright red robes, and Vanez wore a more simple tunic with trousers.

"Ready?" My trainer asked.

I nodded.

"Hungry!"

"I'm starving!" I shouted.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down _

"Good. The princess invited you to join her for dinner after the trial, as she's sure you'll come out fine. Think about that if you get into trouble." He said with a wink. "It helps to have something to look forward to."

I looked at Mr. Crepsley and smirked, shaking my head.

Tension built inside of me as we made our way through the tunnels, lit by the flickering orange light of the torches, to the Aquatic Maze. Vanez walked in front of me, carrying a purple flag that showed he was escorting a vampire to the trials. Harkat and Mr. Crepsley followed close behind me.

Vampires that passed by made an odd gesture when they saw me coming, the same one Ariel had made in the Hall of Princes, which reminded me to ask about it.

"Why are they doing that?"

_  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say _

"That gesture? It's customary," Vanez explained. "It means, even in death, may you be triumphant."

"A simple good luck would do just fine..." I muttered.

"It doesn't have quite the same significance," He chuckled. "A respectful vampire always puts his clan before himself. Even in death. It will probably do you good to remember that gesture. You'll truly understand it someday."

The Aquatic Maze was built in a large cavern, and looked like a long square box from the top. Around the sides of the pit were about forty or fifty vampires, which was the most the cavern could hold. Among them were Gavner, Kurda, Arra Sails, Seba Nile, and Mika Ver Leth.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down _

Someone draped in a black cloak was walking towards me. They were much shorter then the rest of the vampires present, but that's all I could see.

I came to stop as the others continued walking, not taking notice of the vampire walking towards us.

"Ariel?" I squinted my eyes.

She stopped right in front of me, buttery blond hair spilling into her face once she lowered her hood.

"What are you doing here?" Was all I could manage to say.

_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me _

Ariel smiled, and it gave me great confidence, looking into the most familiar face I knew. "How are you?"

"I-" I paused, to look to the others, who were up far ahead. My stomach was in knots. "Shit, Ariel, I don't have time."

"If you don't calm yourself down, you're going to die."

I abruptly pulled her body against mine. My muscles stiffened, but I held onto her wordlessly. I closed my eyes against the fear of a watery grave that hung heavy in my mind. After a moment, she subsided, her breath rushing from her in a long, shuddering sigh.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking (thinking) _

"I'm here because you are kind and lovely and terribly, terribly brave." She said, her voice pitched low. "And because I want to be."

"You want to be?"

She laughed. "I do. Do you doubt it?"

"Oh," I said, my mind unable to catch up with the stunning joy that I felt. Joy, that was, for the moment, enough to push all my fear and anxiety aside. "Oh."

Ariel traced her finger in patterns against my chest. "And that pleases you?"

"What?" I scowled."Of course it does. Are you kidding?"

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down _

She drew back to look at me for a moment, searching my face. Her eyes were like mist, like smoke, like all insubstantial things.

I lost my nerve, looking into her eyes. She was too beautiful, especially in comparison to all the old, weathered faces that surrounded us. She was a spell I was going to break by sheer accident.

"Good," Ariel reached up and ran three fingers down the side of my jaw, then allowed her hand to slowly fall. "Now give it hell," She said with a smirk, her eyes bright.

I smiled and nodded, a grin still on my face even as I made my way toward the prince who had sentenced me to the trials.

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe _


	7. Panic

**Chapter VII**

The prince, who, looked more stern then Mr. Crepsley, fixed his his icy gaze on me once I drew near. He was dressed in his usual black outfit. "You have prepared for the trials?" Mika inquired.

"Yes."

"You know what lies ahead of you?"

"After relentless hours spent of training down there, I have an idea." I replied, my voice somewhat sarcastic. I didn't want to overstep myself with a Vampire Prince, but I didn't particularity like him.

"Aside from the four exits, there is no escape from the maze. Should you fail this trial, you will have to face the Hall of Death."

"I prefer the stakes to drowning," I grunted.

"Most would," He agreed. "However, the water is at least running."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I frowned.

"Still water cannot trap a vampire's soul." He explained.

"Oh," I shrugged. "I don't know if I believe that. It's more of the drowning part that worries me."

"Nonetheless, I wish you luck."

"No," I said, unable to keep the ghost of a smile from my face. "You don't."

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley barked, appalled.

"It's all right." Mika silenced him with a wave of his hand, which was odd to watch when he held his tongue. Even Ariel avoids being short with Mr. Crepsley, from fear of being reprimanded. "Let the boy speak his mind."

"It was your decision that I endure these trials. You'll be happy if I fail, because it'll prove you were right. You don't think I have the stomach to be a vampire."

"Your assistant has a low opinion of me, Larten." The Prince remarked.

"He is young, Mika," Mr. Crepsley's angry eyes shifted toward me. "He does not know his place."

"No need to apologize for his actions. The young should speak their minds." He looked back at me. "You're right, I don't think you have the stomach for it, nor the head. But you are not entirely correct, Darren Shan. No vampire takes pleasure in seeing another fail." He shook his head. "I sincerely hope you prove me wrong. Honestly, I do. We are in desperate need of vampires in good standing right now. If you complete the trials, I will admit in public that I was misjudged you and raise a glass of blood to your name."

"Oh." I laughed. "In that cause, I apologize for what I said. No hard feelings?"

For the first time, I saw the solemn Prince's mouth curve into a smile. "No hard feelings." Then, he clapped his hands together loudly. "May the luck of the vampire god's be with you!" He barked.

With that, the trials began.

I was blind-folded and brought to the heart of the maze on a stretcher by four guards. I found myself in a narrow corridor once they took me of the stretcher and removed my blind-fold.

"Are you ready?" One asked.

"I'm ready," I replied, turning my head to immediately take not note of a whitish stone in the wall. The mental map was beginning to piece itself together. Like it even matters if I'm ready or not?

"You may proceed once the water starts to run. No one will be here to make sure you wait, so nothing is keeping you from cheating, other than your conscious.

"I'll wait for the water," I snapped. "I'm not a cheater." Does everyone think that low of me?

"I'm sure you're not," The guard smiled apologetically. "I had to say it anyway, though. Tradition."

The four guards gathered up the stretcher and left. I noticed they were wearing extra soft shoes, to prevent making noise.

Ariel stood quietly, guards on each side of her, looking down into the pit with eyes like a hawk. It didn't matter that she possessed the highest rank here, for she only felt "tall" when she was with the boy that she was waiting for now. And she was waiting for him to return _intact. _Under her breath were whispers of prayers for him to be unharmed.

I sucked in my breath so hard that I felt dizzy. My stomach twisted as I waited for the water to gush. For a moment, I even considered starting early, but I quickly brushed the thought aside and felt ashamed of even thinking it.

The loud, sudden gurgle of water rushing from a nearby pipe caused me to jump, but finally exhaled and rushed for the end of the corridor. My rock dragged behind me, and I made sure to shake it at even intervals, just as Vanez taught me.

It was pretty easy at first. The water barely slowed me down, and their were plenty of details for me to use as pieces of my map. Every time I came to a dead end or a corridor I had already been in, I would just keep walking to get back on path rather then panic.

Five or six minutes later, it got harder. The water was up to my knees and the rock felt as if it weighed a ton, causing my muscles to ache.

Still, I kept my head clear of panic, and allowed my pace to drop. I didn't want to speed up and, in turn, become to exhausted to get out of here.

Another couple of minutes went by, and it seemed the knots in my stomach had tightened. I had no way of knowing if I was right by an exit door, marked with a big X, or no where near one.

The water was up to my chest now, and I could feel the rock gradually dragging behind me. Then, it got caught on something, and I had no success of getting it free when I tugged on it.

Taking a deep breath, I dove into the water and easily got it free from a crack within seconds. However, when I came back to the surface, my mind drew a complete blank. Just like that, the mental map I had made was in a million pieces.

Had I been in this tunnel before? I saw a yellow stone in the wall, and I thought that maybe I had passed it before, but I wasn't sure.

I lurched up and down the corridors, possibly passing thousands of markers, but I didn't take note of any of them.

I'm _lost._

Panic was spreading through me now, like liquid, turning my blood to ice. The only thing going through my thoughts was, _I'm going to drown. _The queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach was too intensifying.

The water was up to my chin. My muscles clenched with shock as the water splashed into my mouth, my head going under briefly before I bobbed back up, spitting out water as my teeth chattered.

I screamed, terrified, one hand slapping the water, which sent a spray of it showering down upon me. I shouted at myself, and the frigid, unfeeling water that began to swallow me.


	8. Give Up This Fight

**Chapter VIII**

**Chapter Song: **Ask For Answers – Placebo

* * *

_Time to pass you to the test. Hanging on my lover's breath.  
Always coming second best. Pictures of my lover's chest.  
Get through this night, there are no second chances. _

The echoes of my roars snapped me back to my scenes. I closed my eyes and stood perfectly still, not allowing myself to move until I pulled myself together, struggling to damp down my panic, long enough to think. I had to wrestle back my control.

_"The princess invited you to join her for dinner after the trial, as she's sure you'll come out fine. Think about that if you get into trouble. It helps to have something to look forward to." _

I thought of Ariel, who I wanted more than anything to see again. I concentrated on the food that awaited me. A bottle of human blood to perk me up.

I was scared, scared, sick with fright, but calm too, calm as nothing. _Get a grip, _I told myself.

I opened my eyes. My heart had slowed down, and the worst of the panic attack was gone. Once again, I began to slowly wade down the corridor, desperately searching for another marker. I thought that if I found one, I could somehow piece the mental map I had back together.

_This time I might.  
To ask the sea for answers.  
Always falling to the floor, softer than it was before.  
Dog boy - media whore, it's who the hell you take me for. _

All the corridors I walked through were new to me. I couldn't find anything. Panic slowly began to bubble back up within me.

That's when I spotted a candle holder set in a pale gray circular stone. One of my markers! I concentrated on the candle, waiting for my map to reform. Soon, everything was coming back to me in a rush.

When I was sure the map was clear in my mind, I continued on. The water was up to my lower lip, and movement was almost impossible now. I didn't want to think about how I would survive the next couple of minuted. I just concentrated on _right now._

I calculated that I should be near one of the border walls, which meant an exit was nearby. If I was wrong, then I was as good as dead.

Turning into a corner, I noticed that the walls were darker and rougher than the rest in the labyrinth. This was a border wall.

My heart leaped with joy. It wasn't exactly an X, but it would do for now. I rid my thoughts of the map, it would do no use to me now.

I had to keep my lips pressed to the ceiling to draw in air, which the water was almost up to.

_Give up this fight, there are no second chances.  
This time I might.  
To ask the sea for answers. _

Stuck between the do or die, I felt emaciated. I had to make a critical decision that Vanez had told me about, although he hoped I would not have to make such a dire action.

I inhaled, pray the luck of the vampires was with me, then ducked under the water and dove to the floor.

Picking up the rock, I turned over, and began to swim with the rock on my stomach. I had two or three minutes before I would drown, and die.

I swam around, searching for my way out in vain. The weight of the rock was pushing me down. Everyone on the surface probably though I was dead by now.

_These bonds are shackle free, wrapped in lust and lunacy.  
Tiny touch of jealousy, these bonds are shackle free. _

I started down another corridor, and as I started down it, the rock slid down my stomach. I yelped without thinking. Water rushed down my throat.

Coughing, I rushed to the ceiling to gather more air, but the water had beaten me to it and there was no air left. I silently cursed fate and the vampire gods.

Well, I guess this is it. What's meant to be, will be.

_Get through this night, there are no second chances.  
This time I might.  
To ask the sea for answers.  
These bonds are shackle free _

I wanted to gulp in as much water as possible, so that I could die quickly, but it bothered me that the corridor was dark and I didn't want to die in darkness.

Once again, I dove back down and placed the rock on my stomach so that I could find somewhere brighter to die.

As I swam, I thought of my childhood. My parents, Anne, even Steve and my other old friends. I wish I could just rewind the years. I thought of Mr. Crepsley, who although I had despised at first, became a parent to me. I thought of Evra and the Cirque Du Freak. Murlough, almost dying on our trek to Vampire Mountain.

I thought back to that day, at school, when I met the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, the Vampire Princess.

Tears brimmed over my eyes as I thought of these people, even though it was hard to tell underwater.

I wished, more than anything, that I could just say goodbye. But I can't.

_Get through this, there are no second chances.  
This time. To ask the sea for answers. _


	9. Both Been Shaken

**Chapter IX**

I made a left down a corridor, just swimming aimlessly now- my head was too light to even think. I spotted the dark stone of a corridor wall, and smiled frailly at how happy that would have made me feel a couple of minutes ago.

I rolled over so that I could die on my feet, then stopped.

Hold the telephone.

There was an X on the wall!

I stared at it blankly, considering it was just an underwater mirage. Vanez had warned me about those. There was no way I was that lucky. I should just ignore it and-

I did a double take.

_Okay that is definitely an X. _

I had zero air or strength left, but adrenaline turned my fingers to ice. A strange sense of possibility thrummed through my veins. It gave me a new burst of life. I kicked my legs as hard as possible and shot toward the exit like a bullet

I gingerly traced the button with my fingers, in disbelief. I think I may have even kissed it, but I'm not sure what happened. I was so light headed with the lack of oxygen. With seconds left to live, I pressed the button, and the stone slid back into the wall.

There was a huge roar as water gushed through the gap. I went went it, but smacked into something, and my rock was caught in something. I had no idea what was going on. My eyes and mouth were still closed, and I thought I was still submerged in the maze.

Soon, I realized, I could breathe.

The cavern seemed a lot more brighter then it did before, when Vanez had led me down into it. I felt as if I were on the beach, on a hot Summer day.

Cheers and hollers and whooping, were, suddenly, all around me. I could hear vampires rushing through pools of water toward me.

I could barely make out anybody, but I noticed the crop of orange hair that belonged to Mr. Crepsley, and I could hear Ariel shouting something.

_"I thought you were dead, I thought you were dead," _I heard her saying over and over again, in between sobs.

"Don't cry, my lady!" I heard someone shout back. "He made it!"

I struggled to my feet with a foolish smile on my face, only to be knocked down again when Ariel jumped on me. She was laughing and sobbing, kissing my face, and I could feel her shivering.

Once I sat up, Mr. Crepsley was at my side and showed a rare display of affection by throwing his arms around me. "You did it, Darren!" He roared.

I was shaking, and my teeth were chattering, my head felt thick and heavy. Just shifting my weight made my stomach lurch.

After blinking water out of my eyes, I could make out the faces of Kurda, Gavner, Arra, and Vanez.

"Guys? What're you doing on the beach in the middle of the day?" I slurred. "You'll burn in the sunlight if you're not careful?"

They were standing around me, besides Ariel, who was still at my side with her arms wrapped around me and her face buried into my shoulder.

"He's delirious!"

"Who wouldn't be?" Ariel laughed, raising her head to place another kiss on my forehead.

"I think I'll just...lay down for awhile," I muttered, laying back and pulling Ariel down with me, who laughed softly. "Let us know when it's time to make sandcastles." With that, I rested my head against Ariel's hair and stared up at the ceiling, while humming merrily to myself, convinced it was a vast blue sky.

---

When I came to, about fifteen hours later, I was shivering violently. Vanez was there to wish me good morning, with a small mug of dark liquid. Ariel was, too, kind of. She was passed out in the chair at my side.

I blinked at the sight of Ariel, sound asleep, then laughed softly. Vanez smirked and handed me the mug.

"She was here all night with you. Left all other matters of business for later. Now drink."

The fact that she had been so worried that she stayed besides me until she passed out, reminded me of when she fought Murlough. I has sat by her side all night, until she awoke Christmas Morning.

I raised the mug to my lips, but a little of the drink made me gag. Then I decided I liked it, though. "What is this?"

"Brandy," He replied. Vanez laughed as I poured it carelessly down my throat. "Careful, you might get drunk." His eyes shifted to the sleeping princess, and he smirked. "That's what happened with her."

I placed the mug on the floor, hiccuped and grinned. "Probably," Then, suddenly, I remembered the Trials. "I did it!" I shouted, jumping up. "I passed my first trial!"

Ariel, yawning, lifted her head and looked around as if puzzled. Her eyes were vague and unfocused.

"You certainly did," Vanez agreed. "It was a close call."

"You were in there for a little over twenty minutes," Ariel stammered drowsily, resting her head on her hands which gripped the wood of her chair. "How the hell did you manage?"

I told them everything that I did to get out of the maze, swimming to the finish, even the part when I had pretty much accepted my death.

"You preformed excellently," Vanez said. "Brains, strength, and luck. No vampire lasts long without a good measure of each."

Ariel stood, smiling proudly at me. "Darren, I know you have what it takes to be a great vampire. You'll show them." Suddenly her eyes were fierce. "I know it."

She wanted to tell him, body bruised and scratched, that she found him impossibly alluring.

"Meet me in the Hall of Khledon Lurt in a half hour for that food I promised," She said, smiling softly, before leaving the room.


	10. Ominous Threat

**Chapter X**

Vampires who stood around Ariel cheered and applauded as Vanez and I made our way into the hall. They came to crowd around me and tell me how well I had done in the trial, and although I acted modestly, I felt like a hero inside.

Soon I was able to sit across Ariel at her table, along with Harkat who was enjoying his bat broth.

"I am... glad you... survived," He said.

"Me too," I laughed. Ariel said something to one of the nearby vampires, her champagne hair falling like a cape over the back of her claret dress. A goblet of blood was placed in front of me on the table. Meat, bread, and fruit followed.

I watched silently, thrilled, with hungry eyes.

"Have you heard about the vampires betting on your success?" Ariel inquired as I began to devour my food.

"Harkat told me about it before the first trial," I raised the goblet to my mouth.

"The betting... against you... has dropped since... you past the... first trial. Most... expect you... to win, now."

"That's good to hear." I nodded, satisfied.

Everyone who had crowed to congratulate me when I entered the hall either left or ate quietly as the princess took her supper. Only a couple of guards were nearby.

Vanez, who had left earlier, rushed over to the table with a look of concern. "My lady," He said, anxious, and we all looked up at him from our food and the conversation. "I have news from the Hall of Princes. One of the last vampires to arrive, Patrick Goulder, notified the Princes that he had found vampaneze tracks on his journey here."

Harkat and I shared an uneasy glance. "Maybe it was from the same dead vampaneze we saw on our way here?" I said.

"I considered that, but the tracks were fresh, and he came from an entirely different route. I'm pretty sure that this was a different vampaneze."

"So...what does this mean?" I asked, gradually losing my nerve as the vampires around us erupted into chaos. Word had gotten around fast.

"I don't know," Vanez admitted, shaking his head. "But two vampaneze on the path to Vampire Mountain is no coincidence, and with Harkat's message about the Vampaneze Lord..."

I looked at Ariel, her face grave as she raised the goblet of blood to her lips. "Darren, please, continue to focus on your trials, okay?"

"Yeah," I said, hoping my reply didn't reflect how unsure I was about it. It would be hard to ignore such an ominous threat to the entire clan, but I had other things to worry about.

"Also, Ariel, I need to see you when you are all finished here."

She nodded, hoping her face seemed impassive despite her terrible fear for the sake of her clan.


	11. Training Part I

**Chapter XI**

**Chapter Note:** ew, a lot of research on chakras for this D:

"Ariel, take your time," Vanez shouted while darting backwards as Ariel struck out at him, too swift for his eye to follow. "Try to get the movements down right before you fight that quickly."

She took a deep breath and stood still for a moment, her hands extended towards her trainer, not in fists but so that her palms were showing and her fingers tight together, straight out. He held his hands out to her in the same fashion, both of them positioned in a fighting stance.

Then, in slow motion compared to the way she had been moving before, she began to strike Vanez in various points.

He moved back with each swipe, so that her fingers barely brushed against him. "That's much better." Vanez said, still moving back, his arms folded behind him. "If you can hit all of your opponent's pressure points fast enough, you can take them down from the inside so that they'll collapse. This is a very good technique, known by very few."

She nodded, still swiping at him as bullets of sweat ran down her forehead.

"Very good. Draw your final blow."

Ariel darted forward and extended her arm, leaving a gap for him to retaliate. In the blink of an eye, Vanez took a hold of her arm and twisted it until she slipped out from under her feet.

There was a thud as she hit the ground. Without a word, Ariel quickly got back up on her feet and took a fighting stance again.

Vanez prepared for her to come back at him, a smile on his face. She was determined to do this.

Ariel began to dart forward, too fast for his eye. Without time for him to move back, Ariel's extended hand felt like a grown male vampire elbowing him in the stomach. Her arms blurred as she struck him in each pressure point, no longer taking time to quickly plan out her attack. Within seconds, Vanez felt his body go limp. He was stunned, and it was his turn to hit the ground.

"Sorry," She gave a short laugh while placing a hand on the back of her neck. "I don't think I was supposed to actually hit you."

"I'll live." Vanez smirked, looking up at her with his one dark eye. "Raw power..." He muttered under his breath.

Ariel stuck out a hand, but let it return to her side when he shook his head in refusal. "I'll get up on my own, there is no point in trying to move now anyway."

"Oh, okay." She replied. "So does this mean I'm done with training?"

"Quite the contrary!" Vanez snorted. "Even though I'm not sure when this Vampaneze Lord is coming to power- or if he even exists at all- You have to be ready, and you have a lot to learn before you're ready to save anyone."

Ariel nodded sadly. "I understand, Vanez."

Her trainer took a deep breath before slowly sitting up. Ariel sat across from him.

"Now, like I said, you're going to have to be prepared. And not just physically, but emotionally, too."

Ariel frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're just a child, and you'll never be able to fight the Vampaneze Lord to the death unless you're able to tap into your power at will. You must balance yourself before you can bring balance to the world. Now," Vanez began. "What do you know about chakras?"

She blinked. "What are chakras...?"

"Oh." Vanez tapped the scars that rimmed his empty socket, as if in deep thought. "I guess we'll starts with the basics, then. Chakras are like several aligned pools of water in our bodies, only the water is our flowing energy."

"So chakras are like pools of swirling energy in our bodies?" Ariel inquired. "Cool."

"Yes, exactly." Vanez said, pleased. "If life was simple and carefree, then the pools would flow freely. However, life is messy, and things tend to fall into the creek. Then what happens?"

She shrugged. "The water stops flowing?"

He nodded. "Yes, but if we open the paths between the pools...?"

"The energy flows." Ariel responded eagerly.

"Each of the chakras in your body have a spiritual purpose, but are also blocked by negative emotions. Opening them is an intense experience- and be warned- once you begin, you can't stop until they're all open. Otherwise you may never be able to tap into your power at will. There's no turning back, Ariel. Are you ready?"

Ariel nodded hesitantly. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"First we'll open the red chakra, or the earth chakra, located at the base of the spine." Vanez said, each of them sitting in a lotus position, facing each other. "It deals with survival and is blocked by fear."

_Sweat dripped down her forehead and dried on her cheek from the immense heat. One more step back and she would hurtle down into the pit of fire. One step forward and she would be head on with the Vampaneze Lord. She was all alone._

"What are you most afraid of?" She heard Vanez say. "Let your fears become clear to you."

One pan of her consciousness knew that she was still sitting there, across from Vanez. Yet another, separate pan was upright now. Instead of sitting there, she had an arm extended from her cloak, (although still motionless on her lap) to keep the man at bay.

_His eyes were shrouded in shadow, but she could see his evil, twisted grin. An army of vampaneze stood their ground close behind him, thirsty for her blood._

_He towered over her, taking a few steps closer, and as she backed away she could feel the dirt and rocks by her feet pour into the pit. Everything about him made her heart pace- everything about him was hostile. She wanted to run, and she knew damn well that nobody was coming to save her. She felt like a small, helpless girl._

Ariel recoiled in terror and screamed, her vision feeling as if it was flaring to life.

"Ariel, your vision isn't real," Vanez reassured her. "Remember that it's only a figment of your imagination, created by your fears. Surrender those fears."

She slowly sat up as straight as possible and relaxed. In her mind, she saw herself standing before the Vampaneze Lord.

_An explosion of adrenaline erupted through her veins. With Darren, Harkat, and her clan surrounding the army of vampaneze, confidence swelled up within her. She jumped onto the Vampaneze Lord, grabbed him by the throat, and turned toward the pit of cackling flames. Her cloak sweeped a cicular pattern in the earth as she turned to tossed him into the fire… Ariel then turned to face the roaring mass of vampaneze as they charged toward her. Flames swirled around them until they vanished. _

Ariel opened her eyes, and was no longer in the dark cavern, but seated in front of Vanez.

"Nice job, my lady." He smirked. "You have opened your earth chakra."

She smiled with relief and wiped the sweat away from her brow.


	12. Festival of the Undead

**Chapter XII**

The scratches and cuts thats covered my entire body from the Path of Needles were enough to drive me insane, and after hours of scratching myself, I was ready to rip my skin off.

The Hall of Gatherings was packed with roaring vampires, all dressed in their best attires. I found Mr. Crepsley and Seba Nile, who looked like father and son, standing next to each other in the crimson capes. Even Harkat wore new, bright blue robes for the special occasion.

I began to chat with them, with difficulty to raise my voice above the shouting crowd, but soon I was cut off by a loud gong that rang through the hall until all voices were hushed.

Moments later, the three Vampire Princes stood on a platform, around Ariel, at the head of the hall.

"It is good to see all of you, my friends," Paris Skyle beamed.

"We welcome all of you to Vampire Mountain," Ariel said, her eyes sparkled with a feral delight. She looked like her human age, dressed in a black corset that flowed down to a black and red dress, down to her knees.

"We wish you well during your stay," Mika Ver Leth added.

"I know all of you have heard the rumors of the vampaneze," Paris continued. I nodded to myself.

"These are troubling times and there is much to discuss and plan. But now is not the time, and we shall let it be for the next three days. Because this is the Festival of the Undead, where every vampire is equal, and all must enjoy themselves."

"I'm sure everyone's eager to get the festivities rolling," Arrow said. "But first, the roll call of those who've passed on to Paradise since last we met for Council."

Ariel recited the names of a handful of vampires who had died, while everyone else in the Hall carefully pressed the tip of their right middle finger to their forehead, the fingers on either side of it to their eyelids, and their thumb and pinkie finger splayed out to either side, muttering quietly, "Even in death, may he be triumphant."

I quickly glanced up at Mr. Crepsley, during this, to make sure my gesture was correct.

"Luck!" the cavern full of vampires echoed, tossing away cloaks and roughly half-embracing each other, repeating that single word over and over at the top of their voices, the word that I needed so badly. A rush of vampires forced me out of the hall and toward the gaming halls.

Some couldn't even wait that long, and started throwing punches in the middle of the hallways.

The three gaming Halls were in such pandemonium that it was almost frightening- no one whatsoever was on duty, and things did not happen in an orderly fashion in the slightest, naturally.

Even I began to happily lash out with my fists whenever I could, and soon my left eye seemed to be bruised.

Eventually I found Ariel, boxing a burly vampire who soon took his defeat in stride. I watched with a smirk as he wandered away, nursing his jaw.

I realized that amidst the chaos, none of the vampires even recognized her as the princess, and she was loving it. A crowd of vampires were surrounding her, and soon she was ducking from a wide swing.

It was like a bar fight in a movie scene. She swung, and her fist connect with someone's jaw. They began to collapse, and Ariel helped by stomping them into the floor.

Next, I watched her grab someone by their collar and shout something in their face before tossing them into the wall.

The vampires loved it as well, and lined up to test their strength against her. Ariel had taken a lot of hits as well, but there was a huge grin across her bleeding, red lips.

I felt reckless now, and all thoughts of the Trials had slipped away, for the moment. Once again, threw myself into the brawl.

At one point I saw Mr. Crepsley fighting, and unlike Ariel's street fighting, his style was some type of karate. He was pretty much a beast, and his opponents dropped like flies.

Soon a laughing vampire pulled me over to the jousting ring to compete with him, and although he was huge, I couldn't protest- it was against the rules.

He explained the terms of the game to me, and, knowing I didn't stand a chance, I gave it a try regardless. Eventually I was hit straight in the jaw, and fell.

The vampire who challenged me was concerned and asked if I was okay. I ran my tongue against my teeth to make sure none were missing. "Best two out of three?" I asked.

Everyone around me cheered and slapped me on the back. It wasn't long before I was knocked down again, but they carried me away like a champion and gave me a mug of beer.

There was a counter where a group of vampires gathered, bottles and mugs of booze in their hands. They laughed as Ariel pulled the man over the counter by his shirt and threw him.

"Ariel!" I shouted over the vampires.

She turned, and her partially braided blond hair swept to her side, along with the skirt off her dress. Once her eyes focused on me, she smiled and began to push her way over.

"Come," Once she finally made her way to me, she quickly grabbed my hand and led me threw the crowd. After chugging the mug of beer before, I kind of had a head rush and didn't bother to ask where we were going, but instead allowed her to lead me wherever it was we were going.

It seemed like we were walking forever, but despite the thick crowd of vampires beating each other to bloody pulps, Ariel kept her grip on my hand and soon we escaped the crowded halls and entered a deserted tunnel.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked, but she let go of my hand and pushed me into the wall. "Ariel?" I asked, confused. "Did something happen? Are-"

My words were cut off when slowly but steadily, Ariel wrapped her hands around my neck, bringing her lips to mine. I succumbed to her soft yet insistent kisses, her lips giving off a sweet taste that I found addicting. My arms wrapped themselves around her waist, bringing our bodies closer. I took control of the situation, nibbling on her full lower lip, begging entrance to her warm mouth that tasted slightly like blood.

She opened her mouth slightly, letting in my enthusiastic tongue which quickly explored her mouth, eliciting a faint moan from her. Everything happened so fast, and I decided to take it further. Letting go of her mouth, I planted kisses on her jaw line, moving down to her neck, planting hot kisses. Ariel threw her head back, her fingers running through my hair.

She allowed my hands to wander over the curves and swells of her body, loving the pleasure she was getting.

I looked down at the vision of beauty lying beneath me; her skin looked like honey, moist and sweet. Leaning down, I claimed her mouth for another searing kiss.


	13. Training Part II

**Chapter XIII**

Ariel sat quietly in a lotus position, sucking on the cuts of her bottom lip as she stared at the stone wall, waiting patiently for her next session of training to begin. Her knuckles were broken and stained with dry blood from the Festival of the Undead. She was a mess.

Her thoughts lingered on the previous night, and she turned her head with fear that Vanez might notice her blushing, brought to her cheeks from the memory of intimacy she had shared with Darren last night.

Sighing slowly, Ariel thought of how she longed for another chance to repeat last night's event, another chance to run her hands over his body, another chance for her to hear him call out her name in passion.

"Next is the orange, or water chakra." Vanex began to explain, removing Ariel from her thoughts. "It is located in the abdomen, deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt. Acknowledge all the guilt that burdens you. What do you blame yourself for?"

"My hearts a battleground..." Ariel breathed before closing her eyes, allowing her previous thoughts to leave her.

_A few minutes later when she came to, Ariel heard a horrible, low moan, then realized it had come from her._

_She felt like crap. Her head was exploding. Blood was oozing from her mouth, nose, and other numerous injuries._

_Then she heard the curious chewing sound._

_Her head was spinning, and her vision was blurry, so it was difficult for Ariel to think straight. But suddenly, realization dawned on her- hit her hard- but she ran over to find the bloody mess of mangled flesh and blood that used to be a innocent little child._

"_NO!!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. Ariel's scream pierced the very air itself as she dropped to her knees besides the body. _

"I let an innocent child get killed." Ariel said sadly. "She trusted me and yet I still couldn't save her."

"Accept the reality that these things happened instead of dwelling in the past and allowing them to poison you. People will depend on you again. You need to forgive yourself."

Ariel closed her eyes shut, momentarily choked by grief. She took a deep breath, and exhaled.

"Very good. Next is the yellow, fire chakra. It's located in the stomach."

"My fire chakra would like some bat broth," She muttered.

"Good one," Vanez chuckled before his face went completely serious again. "Moving on. The fire chakra deals with will power and is blocked by rage. What have you buried deep within yourself that, once kindled, causes you great anger?"

_Ariel took a deep breath, the air heavy of despair and sorrow filling her lungs. It was completely dark, so she couldn't see a thing, and quiet. But she accepted the quiet- It meant she was alone, at last. It promised safety... For a little while._

_Until he came back._

_She was sprawled out on the cold, damp floor, her ankles tied together and her arms tied behind her back. Ariel's cheek felt numb, as it had been pressed against the ground for what seemed like years, and her golden hair was also flat against the tunnel floor, like a long beautiful, silk scarf- pieces in her face._

_Her arms, legs, and face were covered with various cuts, dabbed with dry blood. Her white dress was splattered with dirt and blood. Crimson was smeared on her cheek._

_Duct tape covered her mouth, so that if she wished to speak, she would be reduced to a murmur._

Ariel's squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible, although they were already closed. "Vampaneze," Was all she was able to say, her voice a low growl.

"You will never find balance if you don't lay your anger to rest. You are the Princess, so you must conquer the Vampaneze Lord. However, first you have to balance your anger out, if you want to defeat him. A blind rage will surely lead you to death."

Ariel nodded. She had gotten her revenge, right? The feeling of all her wrath began to seep away from her. She opened her eyes.

"Next is the green- or air chakra. It is located in the heart. This chakra deals with love, and is blocked by grief."

"_Because that was the mother snake," The women explained as she sat down with her daughter by the waterfall. "And you know how mothers are- If you mess with their babies-" She playfully grabbed Ariel and began to tickle her. "-They'll bite back!"_ She saw the innocent child that she used to be, shrieking and giggling loudly, trying to break free.

"Lay your grief down in front of you." She heard Vanez say.

"_Ariel," Her mother said, running her hand through her daughter's silky blond hair with affection. "I want you to know that everything I've done, I have done to protect you." Ariel clung tighter to her mother. "But one day soon I will leave you, and when you grow older you will have to protect your people."_

"Let the pain flow." He said.

"_Just promise me this, Ariel; no matter how things seems to change, you will never forget who you are." Her mother brushed a lock of hair away from her daughter's face and pressed a slow kiss on her forehead, then whispered into her ear, "And even in death may you be triumphant."_

Ariel flinched. The memories stung, and recollections of her parents rushed back to her in a blur. "I am Ariel Tepes, daughter of Laelia and Vlad Tepes, princess of the Vampire Clan and heir to the throne."

"You know, I have met your mother before." Vanez said.

She looked up quickly, to meet her mentor's eyes with her own, tearing sight. A look of awe was across her face. "You have?"

He nodded slowly. "Indeed, you're the splitting image of her. Something fierce."

Her eyes cast down, trying to swallow her sorrow.

"You have felt a great lose, my lady. But love is just another form of energy, and it swirls all around us. Your mother's love for you hasn't left this world. It remains inside of your own heart, and is reborn in the form of new love."

A clear picture of Darren's face clouded her mind. Before she opened her eyes, tears had began to stream down her face. She wiped them away and smiled sadly.

"I'm ready for the next chakra," Ariel said, her voice thick with emotion.

Vanez nodded. "Right. The next chakra is the blue, sound chakra. It deals with truth, and blocked by the lies we tell ourselves."

"_According to an old prophesy, once the petals of the flower bleed, the princess will be fully blossomed and ready for blooding." He went on._

"_We did not imagine you would be ready so soon."_

"_Princess!" Ariel barked, shooting up from her seat. "So, like, you must have gotten the wrong person," She laughed. "I am certainly no princess."_

"_Yes, Ariel, you are." Mr. Crepsley replied. _

"I'm still kind of in denial..." She sighed. "I never wanted this."

"You can't lie about who you are. You must accept that you are the last link in the bloodline of the royal family. You're the Princess of the Vampire Clan."

Ariel drew and released another deep breath before closing her eyes once more. She saw herself sitting high upon her throne, surrounded by cheering and shouting vampires. There was a smile on her face when she opened her eyes.

"Very good." He smiled. "You opened the chakra of truth. The next pool of energy is the light chakra, also indigo. This chakra is located in the center of the forehead, deals with insight, and is blocked by illusion. The greatest illusion in this world is the illusion of separation. Things that you might see as separate are actually the same."

Ariel raised a brow. "What are you getting at?"

He smiled. "Think of the two clans- The vampires and the vampaneze. You probably see them as rivals, two different kinds of people against each other. Lord against Lady. But they are actually the same race, only with different ways."

"You're starting to sound like Kurda," She pointed out, laughing, before closing her eyes. "But we're all one in the same, I suppose."

He nodded. "That's right. Just open your mind."

She opened her eyes. "Next is the last chakra, isn't it?"

"Aye. Once you open this chakra, you'll be able to tap into your powers at will."


	14. A Clever Boy

**Chapter XIV**

At the stroke of sunset the next day, all of the vampires arrived at the two large halls that would be used for the three balls.

It was a funny event to witness. Everyone wore their most formal clothing like the night before, only now their shirts, pants, and capes were torn and blood stained. There was not one vampire present whose face wasn't covered in bruises and cuts. Many of them had broken arms and legs, but everyone took to the dance floor, including those with crutches.

I felt uncomfortable and nervous in the crowd of vampires, wondering how awkward it would be when I met up with Ariel. After what happened last night, both of us snuck away to our chambers and I haven't seen her since. Her and I both knew very well that, no matter what, we could_ not _tell _anybody. _No one could know.

The moment the sun had sunk beneath the horizon, all of the vampires raised their faces to the ceiling and began to howl like wolves. This was called the howl of the night, and the piercing noise would continue for another several minutes. It was a tradition to take place at the first ball of every festival, and I howled with my clan as well. Whoever outlasted the others would win the title of "the howl." Therefore, if I won, for the next twelve years I would be addressed as "Darren Shan of the Howl."

Of course, I was among the first of the voices to die out. One by one, the vampires ran out of breath.

---

Ariel stood quietly by the wall of the cavern, listening to the last few howls of her clan. Her eyes were fixed on the young half vampire who had claimed her heart a long, long time ago, and had kept it close ever since. He, however, did not notice her, although he seemed to be searching for something amidst the throng of men.

"I understand we have the young half vampire to thank for your presence here tonight," Mika Ver Leth said suddenly. She quickly snapped out of her gaze to face the Prince.

Her face was grave as she addressed him; it would not do to let her surprise show. "I am not besides him, nor do I have any idea where he is right now," Ariel told him with a wave of her arm. "Why are you so sure of my affection for him?"

A large vampire named Yebba had just won the contest, and she heard Paris Skyle dub him Yebba of the Howl. There was a short ceremony, during which he had to down a tub of blood without stopping.

"What a fine boy he must be. Do tell me about him." They had to raise their voices above the sounds of feet pounding the floor.

A few of the guards who had been attending to Ariel now smiled openly, listening to the conversation as eagerly as they would a duel.

She was careful, so careful to keep the flinch from her face. Her voice had to be easy; her words could not seem to be carefully measured. "I have known him since he was just a human child. A clever boy, and a kind one."

Mika's face was as impassive as stone. "Was it not the humans that neglected and abused you as a girl, my Lady?"

Ariel nodded. "I suppose they are not all so closely allied, Mika. We were all humans, at one point in time."

The Prince sighed. "Your pardon, my Lady. I mean no scorn. I simply do not want you to lose your place…"

She nodded, and turned to make her way through the mass of dancing vampires. They didn't just make way for her, but practically tripped over themselves to do so.

---

My eyes followed Ariel as she walked through the crowd, away from the Prince. She hadn't noticed I was listening to their conversation. I was trying to fight down the feelings that made my way up my throat. _A clever boy and a kind one. _Those simple words made my heart race. Did she know that her voice had softened when she spoke of me?

The memory of her lips on my skin refused to fade. Even if I rubbed the spot. Even if I scratched at it.

---

Kurda quietly made his way through the tunnel, examining the routes as he marked them on the map he was making. It was quiet, and only partially lit by the light from his torch. The shadows from the flame danced against the walls.

There was a sudden noise at the end of the tunnel. He looked up, and with his acute sense of sight, he saw something moving in the distant shadows.

"Hello?"

No reply. He brushed it aside, and looked back down to continue with his map.

"Kurda Smahlt?"

This time, Kurda jumped up and dropped the paper he was using to map out the tunnels. "Who's there?" He shouted back.

"It's me," The voice replied, and crouching out of the shadows into the torchlight was a purple skinned vampaneze. Fire from the torch flickered in his red eyes.

"You shouldn't be here," Kurda hissed. His tone was icy but not in the least bit hostile.

"I just wanted to see the Princess you spoke of."

"Did you consider what would have happened if one of her guards had caught you spying here? This is no game- it is too dangerous for you to be here." Kurda said, and took hold of his arm.

"I am no concern of yours," the vampaneze replied, twisting in his grip.

"Indeed?" He did not loosen his grip and began to hurry the creature deeper into the earthen tunnel. "I am one of our Lady's sworn knights, and a soon to be Prince. Perhaps you should be more concerned about what I am going to do to you than what I might do for you."

"So what will you do?" He sneered.

Kurda sighed. "Nothing. Providing that you don't venture this far into the mountain again, unless need be. But you must leave now, quickly, before someone sees me speaking with you."


	15. Don't Mourn Me

**Chapter XV**

The room was full of beautiful music, played by pipes, and voices of elderly vampires speaking tales.

Tipsy off of vampire wine, I stared out into the throng of revelers. The air itself seemed thick with sweetness, and breathing was disorienting.

Long, low tables were heaped with all kinds of meat, bowls of bread soaking in bat broth, and all manner of strange delicacies. Wide silver goblets sat like toads on the tables, upright and overturned in equal proportion.

Vampires danced and sand, drank and swooned. I lifted a goblet from one of the tables. It was ornate and heavy, and after smelling it, I could tell it wasn't just blood. However, it smelled pleasant and not entirely strange, so I raised it to my lips and took a swallow of it. It was both sweet and bitter and went to my head so that, for a moment, I was obliged to hold on to the table for support.

Just from listening to the stories I heard while spending time in the grand room, I learned a lot of our history and names of our ancestors. If I didn't have to report to the hall of Princes to choose my next Trial, I would have stayed throughout the entire night.

---- ----

"Darren Shan and Vanez Blane are here, my Lady." One of the guards informed Ariel, the silver soles of his boots ringing with each step. She heard "Lady" echo off the walls again and again, like a taunt.

"Send them in." Ariel said, touching her mouth. She wondered if Darren was already in the hall yet, and her thoughts considering his whereabouts vanished.

---- ----

This time I picked the Hall of Flames, and the announcement casted a look of gloom to every vampire in attendance.

"It's bad," I slowly looked up at Vanez, half of me dreading the answer, but I needed to know nonetheless. "Isn't it?"

He hesitated before answering. "Yes. It will be your most difficult trial yet, but we will ask Arra for her help. Hopefully, with her aid, you _might _be able to survive it."

The way he said _might _with such doubt caused my stomach to clench.

---- ----

I spent most of the following day training for the trial, in a large metal room. There were numerous holes in the floor, from which fire, pumped by vampires outside the hall, would spew.

"You must use your ears as much as your eyes," Arra instructed, her right arm in a sling from the Festival. "Before you will be able to see the fire, you'll hear the bellow."

Vampires pumped fire into the hall so that I could recognize the sound of it coming.

The vampiress took more control of the training than Vanez. She corrected me on every small mistake, like when I took too small a step, or my balance was off. I bit the inside of my cheek out of frustration and kept moving, while practicing how to narrowly dodge flames.

"Speed, timing, and balance are key. Those are the things you need that will, hopefully, keep you from going up in a cloud of smoke."

"You're not exactly _filling _me with confidence," I moaned.

"I'm not here to fill you with confidence," the vampiress snapped back. "I'm here to save your life.

I gritted my teeth and took a wrong step again.

"Stop thinking," she said.

"I have to think! You're the one who told me to concentrate,"

"Thinking makes you slow. You need to move as I move. Right now, you're merely following my lead."

"How am I supposed to know where you're going to go before you've gone there? That's stupid."

Arra stopped. "There. You did it. You were so busy snapping at me that you didn't even notice you were moving correctly."

"Oh, okay."

We practiced until half an hour before the start of the trial. I quickly returned to my cell to catch my breath, and to change into only a pair of leather shorts. Once I returned to the Hall of Flames, numerous vampires had gathered to wish me well.

The bald, tattooed prince Arrow was present. As I approached him, he made the death's touch sign. "I bid you good luck, Darren Shan."

"Thank you, Arrow."

"You are a courteous competitor. Now, do you know the rules?"

I nodded and lifted my head to overlook the hall. "Hang around for fifteen minutes without getting fried."

"Pretty much," The prince grinned. "Are you ready?"

"Almost," I said, my stomach twisting with fear as I turned to Mr. Crepsley. "Look, if I don't make it-"

"Do not speak that way!" He barked.

"I'm being reasonable, Mr. Crepsley, I know how hard the trial will be. I just wanted to ask you if I don't make it, if you could bring me back to my grave so I could be close to my parents and my sister."

"I will do as you request," He said, his voice shaking as if he were about to cry. "And what of Ariel...?"

I bit my lip and looked away for a moment, my eyes burning with unshed tears. "Tell her I will always love her, and tell her not to mourn for me."

He nodded slowly, then extended his hand towards me. I smacked it away and threw my arms around him.

Mr. Crepsley hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, as if he hadn't hugged anyone in a long time, but when I pressed my face into his shoulder I thought I could hear him choke down a sob.

"It was an honor to be your assistant, Mr. Crepsley," I whispered into his ear, then turned before he had the chance to reply, and entered the Hall of Flames.


	16. Not Now

**Chapter XVI**

**Chapter Song :** Not Now – Blink 182

Ariel had to take several deep breaths to keep back the terror that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Darren?" Her cry was barely audible.

_Come here, please hold my hand for now  
Help me, I'm scared please show me how  
To fight this, God has a master plan  
And I guess, I am in his demand _

The hall, filled with vampires, was hot and cloudy with steam. She lowered the hood of her cloak and allowed it to fall against her back. Realization dawned; he was already gone. Darren had already entered the low, metal pit in the center of the room. The knowledge that it was very possible he would never come out caused dread to creep over her limbs, making her feel heavy, making her want to sink into the floor.

She could feel the beads of moisture begin to dot her face as she made her way through the crowd, and the billowing steam.

Her stomach clenched at the sudden roar of flames below, spewing into the metal room that Darren was in.

_Please save me, this time I cannot run  
And I'll see, you when this is done  
And now I, have come to realize  
That you are, the one who's left behind _

---- ----

It was hard to think. My feet were sweltering as they padded along the metal floor.

I'm going to die. It doesn't matter if my feet hurt.

The attempt I made to go back towards the way I came was quickly stopped by a wall of flames, and soon I found myself backing into a corner. I was prepared to jump at the first opening, as soon as one presented itself.

I waited and waited. The fire around me was relentless and didn't give me anywhere to move.

_"Most who perish in the Hall of Flames do so in corners, trapped by walls of fire, unable to break free."_

My heart was beating wildly against my chest.

A sudden onslaught of flames scorched my back, but I couldn't move, and therefore did nothing but grimace. I was losing more and more air, and attempted to create a draft by desperately waving my arms, but to no avail.

_Please stay until I'm gone  
I'm here hold on to me  
I'm right here waiting _

As I stood, still waiting for an opening in the thick wall of flames in front of me, the pipes at my feet hissed, promising a huge ball of fire to engulf me if I didn't move now.

Closing my eyes and covering my face, I darted forward through the the wall of crackling flames.

---- ----

Ariel made her way through the crowd with slow, even strides, her cloak dragging on the ground behind her and the hood pulled over her face.

She didn't want to be here tonight. The fear for her love was too nerve racking, and she wanted nothing more than to lay down and close her eyes. However, when she did close her eyes, all she saw was Darren's face full of pain and anguish, and the flames.

_I see, the light it feels good  
And I'll come, back soon just like you would  
It's use less, my name has made the list  
And I wish, I gave you one last kiss _

Finally, Ariel found her way to Mr. Crepsley. Once she stood besides him, he quietly nodded to her, and she could see the glint of fear in his eyes.

He considered, for a moment, telling Ariel what Darren said before he entered the trial. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, because there was still hope.

"I'm.." She paused, as if searching for the right words. "I'm scared."

Her mentor shook his head slowly, wishing that somehow she could understand the things he wanted to say, that would make everything right, without them being said.

_  
Please stay until I'm gone  
I'm here hold on to me  
I'm right here waiting  
And take my one last breath  
And don't forget  
That I will be right here waiting _

Ariel knew he wanted to comfort her, and she wanted him to make her believe it, but she knew he couldn't. Nothing about the situation was comforting, especially not the anguish so plain on his face.

His hand touched her shoulder lightly, and suddenly she pressed her face against his chest and wept, closing her eyes against the thoughts that were gibbering in her head, whispering bids for attention.

Mr. Crepsley wrapped his arms around her, the girl he honestly thought of as a daughter, and hugged her wordlessly as they anticipated Darren's return.

---- ----

As I rolled away from yet another atrocious eruption of fire, the flames in the hall began to die away. The sudden silence was maddening. I looked around suspiciously, waiting to be engulfed by a huge ball of fire. My heart was beating itself to death against my ribcage.

The door to the Hall swung open, and I immediately ducked, but I couldn't feel the familiar pain from flames licking my skin.

I gingerly lifted my head to see vampires making their way towards me.

My voice was inaudible, I couldn't even manage a squeak after attempting to tell them to leave. A ball of fire was about to come my way, and I wouldn't be able to move in time with these fools surrounding me.

"Darren, it's over,"

The voice sounded as if it belonged to Mr. Crepsley, but I knew it couldn't be, because the vampire wouldn't wander into this Hall in the middle of a trial.

_Please stay until I'm gone  
I'm here hold on to me  
I'm right here waiting  
And take my one last breath  
And don't forget  
That I will be right here waiting _

I thrashed, waving my singed hands at the vampire, and mouthed the words "Get out of here,"

"Darren, it's over," He repeated. "You won!"

I continued to desperately lash out at them, mouthing the word _fire _over and over, even as they placed me on a stretcher and carried me outside where I was tended to by medics.


	17. Fire Plauged Dreams

**Chapter XVII**

I'm pretty sure I'm back in my cell, but then again, I'm not sure if I'm alive or dead. It feels like I'm in some sort of void, in between both. I feel removed from everything. A sleepwalker who stepped off the path of normal life and into a forest where anything could happen.

I'm lying on my stomach, medics surrounding me still, rubbing cooling lotion on my back. Someone lifted my charred feet, gasping, and I heard someone call for help. I wasn't sure if it was me, or someone else.

---- ----

Gazing at the ceiling, I absently wondered how I got in my room, and what was going on.

What the fuck happened?

Someone held a torch to my eyes, to examine my pupils, and the flame made me flail my arms to keep it away.

"I think he's-" I heard a voice, like Gavner's, start talking. Then darkness.

---- ----

Horrible nightmares. I was watching the world burn. People ran in circles, children and men and women, screaming and crying for help.

---- ----

I jolted awake to find vampires around me, their faces blurred. The flames from my nightmares are still in the back of my mind, dancing.

Convinced the cells on fire, I try and make a break for it. Everyone throws themselves on me and hold me down. I threw all my weight against them, but they kept me still, so I curse them and struggle more. Thrashing like a wild animal.

A sudden wave of pain and nausea struck me. I rolled weakly to one side and retched.

Then I pass out, and it's back to my fire plagued dreams.

---- ----

Finally, I drifted out of the lands of delirium and back into reality.

I could barely move my head, but enough to gaze around my cell and see Mr. Crepsley and Harkat.

"Thought... I saw... Gavner?" I wheezed.

The two of them jumped, their faces surprised and happy and worried.

"He was here earlier," Mr. Crepsley explained. "As well as Arra, Vanez, and Kurda. The medics told them to leave, and Ariel left a moment ago for the Hall of Princes."

"I... made it?"

"Yes."

"How bad... are the... burns?"

"Very bad." Mr. Crepsley replied.

"You look...like an... overcooked sausage," Harkat joked.

"I sound...like you...now!" I returned.

"Yes," He agreed. "But... you will... get better."

"Will I?" I inquired, turning to Mr. Crepsley.

"Yes," He nodded firmly. "The burns are severe, but nothing fatal. It will certainly take time to heal, but you have no need to worry. There is no immediate danger."

"I feel... terrible."

"Be glad you can feel at all," He replied.

I strained my eyes to look over my torso, and the sight was horrible. Angry, red wounds ran up and down my skin, the burns tender, incontrovertible proof of what had happened.

---- ----

Ariel snapped wide-awake, relieved to find herself in her own room. Her heart paced as the last of her adrenaline rushed through her veins from the horrible nightmare.

It wasn't unusual that she had a dream of fire, but it wasn't because of Darren's Trial. Nothing close. The fire in her dreams was far worse, with lava that filled a huge pit. As she thought back to the dream, she shivered, and pulled the satin blankets back up to her chin.

Darren was lying next to her, sound asleep. He had somehow agreed to sneak into her chambers and stay the night. When she turned to lie on her side, she noticed tears had wet her face. Her dreams were more depressing than frightening.

But the feeling of his muscles tensing was comforting, so she rested her head on his chest, so gingerly and careful not to hurt his wounded body. Although Ariel tried her hardest not to think of the dreams, it was impossible, and as she gazed at the ceiling her mind wandered back to them.

The face of a young man haunted her. He had somewhat spiky black hair, charming green eyes, and the tiniest hint of stubble on his chin.

The pieces of the dream were scattered, and she longed to line up the pieces. All she could recall was how familiar his eyes were, and how he spoke to her, his voice low, seductive, in a way she didn't like at all.

But the thing she thought about most was his grin, and how malicious and twisted it was. It made her want to remember something, but every time she pictured it, she winced.

The image of him was almost monstrous and frightening, but at the same time it fascinated her. The small desire twisted onto Ariel's heart with guilt so she shook the disturbing thought away and swallowed the emotion she felt without even bothering to identify it.

Her eyes returned to Darren, and she noticed the sliver of moon lit his face and made him look almost unreal. He was just a boy. A boy who shouldn't have to be this brave.

Her gaze was so full of love that even she noticed it.

Ariel's senses were over acute, and she began to try and remember her feelings as a normal, mostly human girl. The air thrummed with energy that she had previously ignored, and if she opened up to it, she might be able to leave her fatigue behind.

But she didn't want to- she wanted to cling to the facade of humanity with both fists.


	18. Like A Dying Animal

**Chapter XVIII**

"Number four," The vampire, clutching the bag of stones announced. "The Blooded Boars."

"A tough trial," Paris mused as the stone was passed to the Princes. "Are you prepared for it, Darren?"

"I don't know... what it is... but I will be there... Regardless."

"This is good to hear," The vampire replied before pausing to clear his throat. "However, I have urgent business to see to, and regretfully, I will not be able to make it to the trial. I'm sure Mika will take my place."

Mika imitated the innocent look Paris had made. "Actually, I won't be able to go either. This business with the Vampaneze Lord is taking up all my time. What about you, Arrow?"

The bald prince shook his head with remorse. "Alas, I cannot see to the Trial neither. My schedule is full."

There was a moment of silence.

"I have training," Ariel added. "And as much as I would like to get away from it, it is mandatory."

"Sires," Kurda pleaded, quickly stepping forward. "You have already missed one of Darren's trials. We pardoned your absence that time, but to allow it again would do Darren a grave disservice. I must protest strongly."

Paris' lips twitched with a smile before he scowled. "There is truth in your words, Kurda."

"We cannot miss another trial," Ariel agreed. "Somehow, one of us should be there."

The four of them began to discuss the matter, in hushed tones, grinning and winking at Kurda. I knew they had something up their sleeves.

"Very well," Paris announced. "It is decided then. Darren has stated that he is fit for the next trial, but because none of us will be able to oversee it, it shall be postponed."

"Our apologizes for the inconvenience, Darren. Will you pardon us?" Ariel inquired, grinning.

"I... suppose," I replied, smiling back.

"How long must be wait, sires?" Kurda asked, acting impatient. "Darren is anxious to get his trials over with."

"One of us will be there, at sunset, seventy-two hours from now. Is this agreeable?"

"If we have to wait, we will." Kurda sighed theoretically. He bowed, then helped me onto a stretcher and carried me out of the hall with Mr. Crepsley.

"You scoundrel, Kurda Smahlt!" Mr. Crepsley roared as soon as we were outside the hall. "How the bloody hell did you manage that?"

"It was Paris' idea," He answered happily. "They wanted to help Darren, but they couldn't make it seem like they were giving him a break and allowing him to recover from his injuries. With the excuse we made- although everyone in the Hall knows what's really going on- it seems as though Darren is capable of proceeding with his trials now. This way, there's no shame in postponing it."

"Three nights...and days... Will it be... enough... time?"

"It's better than nothing," Mr. Crepsley replied, and we began down the tunnels in search of medics to help me back into shape before the trial.

---- ----

Time passed slowly and painfully as I lay in my hammock, medics tending to me. Continuously, they rubbed cooling lotions into my back, changed bandages, and cleaned wounds.

I was irritated at their constant comments on how lucky I was, like, I should be dead right now.

I, obviously, did not feel that way, and I was in pain the whole time. I also cried into my pillow a lot, praying for sleep, and whenever I did I was only a moment awake from consciousness. The nightmares never stopped either.

At least I had plenty visitors, such as Gavner, Seba, Arra, Mr. Crepsley, and occasionally Ariel.

Mr, Crepsley and I had talked it over, and we decided that my best bet would be to rest as preparation for my trials, instead of training. If I could handle a wild bear tainted with vampaneze blood, I'm sure I can fight a couple boars.

---- ----

Seemingly half of the vampires in the mountain had come to watch my final trial. To my interest, as I waited for the trial to start, I found out that storytellers were already weaving tales of my triumph, turning them into legends. Most had expected me to fail a long time ago, and were amazed I had survived the Hall of Flames.

"Hey, don't let the stories go to your head," Gavner chuckled, keeping me company as my weapons were chosen. "They may make you seem like a hero now, but if you fail this trial, they'll use you as an example, like stupid and lazy."

I just laughed, shaking my head.

"Work hard, my boy," Gavner said, his voice a bad impression of an old man's. "Or you'll end like that good for nothing Darren Shan,"

"At least they won't be able to say I snored like a dying animal," I retorted.

Gavner grimaced. "You've been spending too much time around Larten,"

The guard made his way over to us, holding out a small spear and a spiked wooden club. "These aren't much, but they'll have to do."

"It's fine," I replied, although I had been hoping for something more deadly.

A bugle call announced the arrival of Mika Ver Leth, who would be presiding over the Trial. The black-garbed Prince bade me good evening and asked if I was ready to begin. I told him I was. He wished me luck and made the death's touch sign, checked to make sure I was carrying no concealed weapons, then swept away to take his position, while I was led into the arena.


	19. Fallen Star

**Chapter XIX**

**Chapter Song: **Centrefolds – Placebo

The area was a large, round pit lower into the floor of the Hall. A wooden fence circled the pit, to keep the boars from escaping.

Vampires surround the fence, like Romans gathered in mobs to cheer on the shedding of blood as sport, around the Colosseum. Waiting for more slaves and more animals to be brought to Rome to die in the din of their cheers.

---- ----

"Let's do this." Ariel said confidently.

"The purple chakra, called the thought chakra, is located at the crown of the head. It deals with pure, cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. Meditate on what attaches you to this world."

_Darren, of course, lost his grip on the window and came crashing down on Ariel. He paused for a brief moment, though, so his lips gently caught hers instead of smashing together. It was too perfect to be unintended, she had thought to herself, but she didn't care. She recalled the feeling- kissing him had felt so good it made her teeth hurt. She could even remember her thoughts had rendered to smoke. But in her head, she slowed the moment, so their lips slowly moved closer together._

"Now, let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river. Forgotten." Her lips had been a moment from his before she abruptly snapped out of her vision.

_Come on Balthazaa I refuse to let you die  
Come on fallen star I refuse to let you die _

"What?" Ariel shouted, startled. "Why would I let go of Darren? I..." She looked away. "I… I'm in love him."

"Learn to let him go," Vanez said reasonably. "If you don't, the pure cosmic energy won't be able to flow freely within you."

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Darren?" She snapped. "Why is it a bad thing that I feel an attachment to him? Three chakras ago that was a good thing!"

"You have to let him go." He replied firmly.

She lowered her eyes, a look of uncertainty clearly written over her face.

_"If you love something, let it go." Ariel nodded. "If it comes back to you, it's yours, and if it doesn't, it never was."_

Ariel sighed at her recollection. _What a hypocrite._ "I'm sorry," She said before opening her eyes. "But I can't let go of Darren."

"Ariel," Vanez said calmly. "To master your powers, you have to open all of your chakras. Surrender yourself."

"Okay," She said reluctantly. "I'll try..."

_Cause that's wrong and I've been waiting far too long  
It's wrong I've been waiting far too long _

_She could see the snowy, Vampire mountain peak beneath the starry sky. The heavens began to spin with great speed, and the stars blurred streaks that disappeared behind the mountains. An image of Darren appeared, and drifted back toward the horizon to finally vanish with a twinkle of light. _

"Now," She heard Vanez say. "Think of your attachments and let them go."

_She could see Darren again, but the image drifted back toward the horizon to finally vanish with a twinkle of light. The sky ceased to spin._

"Let the pure cosmic energy flow."

_It was cold and lonely, all by herself, under the stars. She looked up to see an image of Darren, his face bloody, pinned against the ground._

"Darren is in danger!" Ariel rose in alarm. "I have to go." She turned and began to race away.

"No, Ariel!" Vanez rose as he called after her. "By choosing attachment, you've locked the chakra!"

She slowed to a stop.

"If you leave now, you won't be able to tap into your power at all!"

Ariel paused for a moment in front of the tunnel entrance, before continuing to squeeze her way through. Vanez turned away with a mournful expression as she made her way toward the Trials of Death.

_For you to be..be me..be..be mine  
For you to be mine..be mine.. for you to be mine _

---- ----

I felt cold all over, and the background noises faded to a rushing in my ears. My body didn't hurt that much, although blood was seeping through my clothes, and staining the sand in the pit.

I was trapped, and at the mercy of the boar. I'd wormed myself out of some sticky situations in the past, but apparently, my lucks all out.

The animal would show me no more mercy then I had spared for his partner, who lay mangled on the other side of the pit.

---- ----

Ariel's cape was blowing behind her as she rushed into the Hall where Darren's trial was taking place. Her heart hammered against her chest as she pushed past the crowds of vampires, screaming for blood, and jeering.

_And it's wrong, I've been waiting far too long  
It's wrong, I've been waiting far too long  
For you to be..be me..be _

"Darren," She heard Mika Ver Leth voice, which hushed the outrage of the vampires. "Did you plan this with the Little Person?"

"What's going on?" Ariel barked, pushing vampires out of the way as she walked into the small clearing where Darren, the Prince, and Harkat stood.

"We must kill them!" An angry general shouted.

Ariel help up her hand. "I will hear him." Her pronouncement bought some measure of silence to the crowd. I marveled at that. "Speak," She said, nodding to me.

"I didn't plan anything," I said, honestly. "I'm just as surprised as any of you are."

"I will hear no more!" The prince announced.

"You will," Ariel said, her voice rising with impatience and then falling once more. "You are almost ageless, Sire, so bide us with a time."

_All the centrefolds that you can't afford  
Have long since waved their last goodbyes _

Ariel turned to the Little Person. "Harkat, did you interfere on your own wishes, or were you following orders?"

"No orders," Harkat re plied. "Darren my... friend. Couldn't stand by... and watch... him die."

"Sire, I don't think I would have survived," I admitted, facing the Prince. "I don't want to die, but if that's the consequence, then I accept it."

I felt the heat of Ariel's stare, and after refusing to meet it for a long time, I looked up at her. Her blue eyes were brimmed with anguish.

.

"You speak like a true vampire," Mika noted, approval strong in his voice.

"Return to your cell," The prince finally said, "while I and the others consult with our colleagues. You'll be informed of our decision as soon as we reach one. My advice," he added in a whisper, "would be to make your peace with the gods, for I fear you will face them shortly."

_All the centrefolds that you can't afford  
You've long since faded from their eyes  
So be..be mine _


	20. What I've Done

**Chapter XX**

**Chapter Song:** What I've Done - Linkin Park

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

Ariel quietly advanced towards the Generals sitting in the front row of seats in the Hall of Princes, her eyes flashing fury. The entire chamber was dead silent, and the Princes had just reached the verdict.

_"Fuck off!"_ The vampire princess broke the silence with a scream, high and sharp, as she brought back her hand and slapped one of the Generals across the face._ "Get the fuck out of the fucking hall now!"_ She continued along the line of Generals, slapping them, their faces white with fear.

_"Get out! Get the fuck out!" _

_---- ---- _

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done _

_"Will you kill your mistress, who shares your life, by allowing them to take yours?" Kurda had inquired._

Awfulness twisted in my gut, awfulness and shame.

Kurda and I quietly made our way through the narrow tunnels, as quickly as possible.

The guilt only grew, like a burning fire inside of me, as I wondered what Mr. Crepsley would say once he found out I ran like a coward. Most of all, what would Ariel think of me?

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done _

The dreadful possibilities ate away at me, so I made myself focus on only the tunnels.

_Down, down, down the rabbit hole. _

We passed a couple of streams, which, Kurda explained, all eventually connected to the one large stream that had been used for doing away with the dead in the past.

"We could always just swim to safety," I suggested jokingly, my voice a huge contrast to the situation.

"Why not flap our arms and fly away while we're at it?" Kurda replied in the same tone.

Every now and then we would have to stop so that I could rest for a moment. Blood was still oozing from my body, my joints ached, and I was exhausted.

Basically, I wasn't in any shape to just make a break for it.

"So... When we get out of the mountain," Kurda began. "Then what? Do you want me to accompany you some of the way, to make sure you're fine?"

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty _

I shook my head in refusal. "You might be discovered if you come with me. I'll be fine once I get some fresh air, anyway. I just need to-"

My heart stopped. Kurda and I looked in alarm up as we heard pebbles clatter in one of the tunnels nearby. He immediately scrambled to the mouth of the tunnel, listening intently for more noise.

"Someones coming," He hissed. "Get up!"

"I can't," I breathed. "Go hide, Kurda. I'll say I'm alone,"

"You know I won't leave you," He sighed.

We sat in dead silence, my heart thundering in my chest as foot steps approached. What if it's Mr. Crepsley? I can't face him now, after what I've done.

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done _

A figure appeared in the mouth of the tunnel, and stopped for a moment. I prayed that they couldn't see us, but I knew that was impossible. They have to see Kurda and I out in the open, just chilling here.

"Okay," The recognizable voice of Gavner Purl's snarled. "Who's dumb idea was this?"

"Mine!" Kurda and I both shouted.

Gavner shook his head. "Come on, out with the truth,"

"It was my idea," Kurda replied, digging his nails into my arm. "I talked Darren into it."

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done _

"If you get caught, Kurda, you can kiss your position as a Prince goodbye. As a matter of fact, you'll probably be sentenced to death, as well."

"I won't be caught, as long as you don't say anything,"

Gavner regarded him speculatively for a moment, then finally relented. "I won't."

"How did you find us?" I inquired.

"You kind of left a trail of blood," He murmured.

"Well, if we're going to pull this off, we'd better move quickly." Kurda sighed.

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done__  
_


	21. Not Running Away

**Chapter XXI**

"Gavner?" I breathed, eying the shaking vampire as he sank to his knees once returning from the tunnel. "What's wrong? What did you see?"

He shook his head wordlessly, his body trembling.

"You found something?" Kurda inquired quietly.

The vampire opened his mouth to answer, but only cleared his throat and shook his head. "Go... go look. _Don't_ be seen,"

"Don't be seen?" I asked, Kurda already creeping along the tunnel. "By _who_?"

Gavner didn't answer, so I began to follow Kurda, and soon I could see the glow of torches in a large cavern beyond. Lowering myself to my stomach, I crawled toward the end of the tunnel and had a clear view of what he was talking about.

There were about thirty of them. Large, bulky, almost vampire like creatures were residing in the cavern. My heart stopped as I scanned the room and I identified the purple skin and reddish hair. _Vampaneze._

---- ----

The three of us sat in complete silence, all thoughts of retreating forgotten.

"I saw about thirty five of them," Gavner finally said.

"There are more caves nearby," Kurda added. "So... it's very possible that there's even more of them,"

He only cursed under his breath in reply.

"What are they doing here?" I whispered, my voice full of fear.

"Why do you _think _they're here ?" Gavner asked.

I nervously shifted my eyes from one vampire to the other. "To... to attack us?"

"You got it," He replied solemnly.

"Perhaps," Kurda began doubtfully. "They came to discuss a treaty?"

Gavner eyed him down. "Do you really think so?"

"No..." He sighed.

"We have to tell the others," I said.

"But what about you, Darren?"

"Fuck it," I shook my head and swallowed the anguish that came with those words. "I'm not running away. Not from this."

"Well, then, let's go," Kurda said, already making his way to the tunnel under the stream. "The quicker we tell the others, the quicker-"

He was bending down, about to enter the other tunnel when he stopped talking. Spinning around and pressing his back into the rock of the cave, he signaled to us to stay where we were with a wave of his hand. After quickly peering into the tunnel, the vampire made a dash back to Gavner and I.

"Someone's coming!" Kurda hissed frantically.

"Vampire or vampaneze?" Gavner whispered.

"To dark to tell. Should we wait and find out?"

"Uh," He mumbled, studying the exits. "No, we have to get out of here. Kurda, you've mapped out these tunnels. I know we can take that middle tunnel out of here, but it will take long and I don't want them to follow Darren's blood trail."

"We'll take the left tunnel," He replied.

"That doesn't lead up, does it?"

"Yes, there's a very small opening tunnel that I found by chance. I'm positive, it'll take us back."

Without any more questions, we began to race through the tunnels.


	22. Don't Stay And Watch

**Chapter XXII**

Anxiety began to bubble inside me as we made our way through the tunnels, the sounds of vampaneze talking and laughing too close for comfort. It was impossible for us to slip right past them and not be noticed.

I was doing my best to hide my panic when we turned the tunnel and ran into one. He was casually fiddling with his belt. We came to a dead stop. He looked up at us and froze for a moment, then realized we were vampires and opened his mouth to roar.

Gavner darted forward, and his knife was inside the vampanezes' stomach in an instant, then slashed another across his throat before he could alert the others.

Kurda and I exhaled breath that was so evocative of relief as he laid the vampanezes' body down slowly.

Then our luck ran out. As soon as we began for the next tunnel, another one appeared at the end, saw us, and shouted for help.

"So much for stealth," Gavner muttered as we groaned at the wave of vampaneze pouring towards us. "You too get out of here, now," He said after glancing over each shoulder. "I'll try and delay them for as long as possible."

"I'm not letting you face them alone!" Kurda hissed back.

"If you're smart you'll go _now, _Kurda. This tunnel's narrow, one person can take them as easily as two could. Take Darren and run for the halls."

Kurda opened his mouth to protest.

"You're arguing our chances away! Fucking go!" He shouted, flashing a knife at the vampaneze drawing near.

"Luck, Gavner," He finally said, backing away.

"Luck," Gavner shouted back.

Kurda and I retreated to the mouth of the tunnel before he paused and turned to study Gavner. I allowed my gaze to skim over the crowd, and from what I could see, his chances of survival were slim.

Suddenly, the map was being stuffed in my hand.

"Do you remember the old burial chamber we visited?" he asked. "The Hall of Final Voyage?"

"Yes,"

"Do you think you could find your way back to the Halls from it?"

"Probably."

He stuck the map away and pointed down the tunnel we were in. "Go to the end of this," he said. "Take a right, another right, then four lefts. That'll bring you to the chamber. Wait a few  
minutes in case one of us comes. Get your breath back. Try re bandaging yourself so that you stop dripping blood. Then go."

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help Gavner,"

"But he said-"

"To hell with what he said! I'm not going to leave him behind. He'll die by himself, but the two of us will have a fighting chance." The wild look in his eyes calmed as he grasped my shoulders, faked a smile, and squeezed tight. "If you look at the map, you'll be able to get to the single window of Ariel's chambers. Tell her to warn the princes about the vampaneze, then bid your farewells."

I nodded slowly. "Luck, Kurda,"

"Luck, Darren Shan," He stood, then turned away, but paused and looked back over his shoulder. "Make haste. Don't stay and watch."

"Ok," I replied, but Kurda was already gone.

As I made my way down the tunnels, guilt quickly built up inside of me. Gavner and Kurda were in like, a two against thirty fight. And the only reason why they came down these tunnels in the first place was to help _me. _Because I'm a coward, who was running away from fate about an hour ago. Now I'm running away from this?

Without hesitation, I spun right around and backtracked my way to the fight. I'll just tell Kurda that I got confused and lost, and needed help. That should work, right?

When I got back, Kurda and Gavner were arguing about the fact that he was told to leave.

"Fine, fine," Gavner groaned above the vampaneze. "As soon as there's an opening, move up to my right."

Watching Kurda grip his knife tightly by his side, I reconsidered shouting to them and being a distraction.

"Now!" Gavner shouted as the vampaneze went a few feet back. Kurda advanced, filling the space besides the vampire. Realizing it was too late to take his place, I reluctantly began to turn away.

As I did, something _crazy _happened. I didn't watch Kurda do it, but I saw the blood seep from Gavner's stomach, his skin sheathing Kurda's knife.


	23. Nothing Like The Sun

**Chapter XXIII**

I couldn't comprehend what had just happened, and apparently neither could Gavner. He gave a harsh cry, collapsing against the wall, disbelieving he had been stabbed.

He dropped his own knives, then his fingers touched the wound and he raised them, slick with blood.

Although Gavner and I were shocked at what had just happened, Kurda and the vampaneze were pretty nonchalant about everything.

"For a minute I thought you were actually coming to his aid," one of them chuckled.

"No," Kurda sighed, somewhat mournful. "I would have preferred to knock him out and hide him somewhere, but the others would have tracked down his mental signals. There's a half-vampire child, up ahead. He's injured, so he couldn't have gotten far. I want him taken alive."

"You're right... He didn't get... far," The vampaneze mumbled. Kurda followed his eyes, pivoting to face me. "Darren!" He gasped.

I ducked into the crowd, pushing aside Kurda, then slid besides Gavner.

"Gavner?" I choked.

His body was trembling with concentration. His eyes never flickered from the hilt of the knife, which he held in a white knuckled grip.

"I'm with you, Gavner," I whispered, pleaded, cried. "You're not alone,"

"Suh-suh-" He coughed, then spat red, which splattered across my cheek.

"What? What is it?" I wept.

"Suh-sorry if muh-muh-my snoring... kuh- kept you... awake,"

Right before I was about to ask him to explain, he began to wheeze violently, then his eyes went sightless.

"No, no, no, no, no," I hugged his body, trying desperately to save him. Blood spilled out of Gavner's mouth as if it was a decanter.

I pressed my forehead to his and howled, loudly and pitifully, still hugging the body. Although I could have been easily captured then, nobody _dared _to move.

"Why so sad?" The vampaneze with the red birthmark on the side of his face inquired. "He was only going to die sometime anyway."

"Not tonight!" I screamed, my voice bitter "He wouldn't have died tonight!"

"One day is much like another."

"Someday you're going to know how Gavner feels. Everybody dies, vampaneze, and that includes me and you, human or not."

The vampaneze looked strangely subdued as he let out a sigh and took a step back.

"You!" I screamed, turning to Gavner's murderer, whose eyes would not be torn from the floor. "You killed him!"

"I had to," He replied, his voice quiet and filled with shame.

"_You knew,_" My voice was hoarse and it trembled with rage. "You knew they were here all along,"

"I didn't want this to happen, Darren. Not like this," Kurda pleaded.

Anger surged up inside me, a bitter helpless feeling. "You're a traitor and a murderer, Kurda Smahlt!"

"Darren, please," He dropped his knife, spread out his arms, and slowly began to make his way towards me. "Let me explain."

"To hell with that!" I roared, spitting at him. He flinched, and I began to speed down the tunnel. One of the vampaneze made a lunge for me, but I twisted away from his grasp and fled to safety.

As I ran, I could hear Kurda shouting orders to his vampaneze, reminding them he wanted me taken alive.

By the time I could hear the roar of the mountain stream, it was a struggle to stay on my feet. I was wounded and exhausted, but the knowledge that I was being hunted down had my adrenaline caged.

My feet betrayed me as I slowed to a trot before falling inefficiently to the rocky floor. Every cut and bruise I had seemed to come alive, throbbing with vigor. My bones felt lose in their sockets. My heart was working on beating it's way out of my chest when specks appeared before my eyes.

Someone grabbed hold of my hair and pulled my head back so that I was staring up into deep, purple eyes.

"You can run, but you can't hide, little half vampire," The vampanezes' thick, dark lips moved slowly over the words. His voice was like dry leaves being crushed.

The others began to step closer to me, and I flailed my hands to keep them away.

Another jerked my hair hard enough to bring my whole body with it.

"Stop," I heard Kurda say.

The vampaneze released his grip on me, and I collapsed to my already raw knees.

"Let him be," He pulled me up to my feet, only for me to push him away.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched. "You're a liar and a traitor!"

"Darren, just allow me to explain, please,"

"I don't need your explanations," I replied, anger bleeding into my raspy voice.

"Stop being-"

"Please," I began, surprised at how suddenly childish and desperate I sounded. "Just please let me see Ariel," I made sure to keep my voice completely level, completely sincere, and fell back down to my knees. "I just need to see her one more time before I'm gone for good."

Kurda studied my face intently. There was a long moment of silence, filled by only my heavy breathing and the loud beat of my heart.

"Go."

"What?" The vampaneze Glalda hissed. "Why don't we just kill him?"

"I am in his debt. The least I can do is grant him that wish, to see his mistress one more time."

"How pitiful of a vulnerability," The vampaneze sighed. "His love for his Lady has him on his knees, even now."

"The Queen of Filth," Another chuckled.

At that, I grabbed hold of the tunnel wall and pulled myself up. "One day, my Lady will have all of you on your knees. I can promise you that, only all of you will tremble before her... And plead for forgiveness."

The vampaneze eyed me with uncertainty.

"_My mistresses' eyes are nothing like the sun._"


	24. Goodbye My Lover

**Chapter XXIV**

**Chapter Song: **Goodbye My Lover – James Blunt

**Chapter Note : **This entire chapter is, purposely, a reference to a scene in Romeo and Juliet.

* * *

After explaining the whole, tradgic story to Ariel, she spent roughly an hour with her face buried into my neck, weeping.

It was too much. Too overwhelming. Thankfully she was looking down, because I don't think I would be able to handle looking her into her eyes right now. All I could feel was guilt and misery.

For seemingly forever I listened to Ariel call out for Gavner, then cry out my name, and I felt like a bullet being fired into her heart.

---

"Must you leave so soon?" Ariel asked, her voice only a sigh. "There's plenty of time until nightfall. Believe me, love, you heard a lark."

Her purple rimmed eyes were hollow and tears had stained her cheeks.

I flinched then watched intently as the Vampire princess dug her sharp nails into the rocky surface of wall beside the window. Her beauty was stunning, just as I had always found it, but even more so under the light of dusk that breathed upon her impassive face.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care. _

With a weary sigh. Ariel's eyes casted down from the window, and out of her thoughts, to look down on her bruised hands. Her nails were the shade of light red from the blood under them.

I sat quietly upon her window sill, carefully considering how to answer her question. I _knew _that I didn't want to leave, but I had to. It was hard to think over- the disturbing image of Gavner's lifeless body couldn't be erased from my mind.

A bird chirped somewhere distant in the forests surrounding the mountain.

"That was a nightingale. Look at the envious red streaks of sunset on the horizon. Either I leave now and live, or stay and die."

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you. _

"I don't want you to leave," She mumbled against my shoulder, perhaps to hide her tears, I didn't know.

Careful not to tumble off of her window and into my death, I pulled her body closer to mine, and pressed my face into her hair. "I don't want to leave either, but you know I have to."

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. _

She pulled away from me, and looked into my eyes. Tears had brimmed in hers again, and I shuddered at the anger, pain, depression, and sadness that was reflected in them.

I brushed a strand of gold hair away from her face, my fingers gently running over her forehead. "I'm so sorry," I choked. "This is all my fault,"

"No, Darren, just stay just a little longer, please," Her voice was childish and raw and open, a terrible contrast to how it usually was.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you. _

"Trust me, Ariel, I want to stay so much more than I want to leave. As a matter of fact, let them capture me and bring me to the Hall of Death. I deserve it."

"I've always been envious of bats. If I could be any creature, I'd be one..." She said suddenly.

I looked at her, puzzled. "Why?"

"They go through life completely blind, and are oblivious to all the ugly, painful things it has to bare."

I bit my lower lip and gazed out the window at the landscape outside the mountain.

She smiled bitterly. "And without sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Sunshine is only for angels, and creatures of the light."

I gave a short, painful laugh. "Not for vampires."

She nodded. "We were never meant to belong in the morning, therefore we were born into twilight."

Ariel jumped at the sound of movement outside her chambers. "It is, it is night," She gasped. "Leave now Darren, get out of here! It's the nightingale that sings so harshly... Some say the nightingale makes a sweet division between day and night. It's not true, because she separates us..."

I pulled myself into the window so that my lips could meet hers for a moment. It was a brief, simple kiss. Just a reminder of what I would probably never taste again. Just a goodbye.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me. _

"The guards will be hunting you down, soon," She whispered as I began to climb down.

"Just remember, Ariel, I love you..."

As she leaned out the window, the slight breeze ran through her hair and the silk, white gown she was wearing. I flinched when I looked up at her to see tears running down her face. After that, I focused on the rocks of the mountain as I descended down.

"I love you too, Darren," I heard her choke. "I will tell the gaurds everything you told me, and... _Please_, don't forget me."

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. _


End file.
